Brothers
by Lion warrior
Summary: Some people are friends, but there are friends that stick closer than a brother. And they are not always the people with the best record.
1. Chapter 1

Brothers

**Don't own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

It was a couple of months after the whole Shen thing. No one expected it because no one thought that it was possible. But it was and it happened and that was the bad part, but in this case it was a good thing that it happened.

Po was eating one of the dumplings in the kitchen along side Monkey, Crane, and Mantis, who were at the table watching Po eat. Viper was somewhere else in the palace. Po was enjoying his food when Shifu and Master Tigress came into the room. Po and the others scrambled to bow, and Po chewed down one more dumpling. Shifu shook his head as he addressed Po. "Po, this afternoon you have to study the ancient scrolls. You've been lacking concentration to read them. That is all." Shifu left leaving the others there. Po groaned as he plopped back down in his chair with a depressed look.

"I hate reading the scrolls," Po grumbled. Tigress sighed.

"Po, you have to learn to see the importance of this. You're the Dragon Warrior. I know that Tai-Lung and Shen are gone, but another threat like them may arise," She said. Po let out a huff of air.

"Before I go to read the scrolls, I'm going to meditate," Po said getting up from his chair.

"You mean, go to your bed and take a nap," Mantis smirked.

"You know it," Po called back as he walked down the hall to his room and went to sleep.

* * *

A room filled with bookshelves that soared endlessly to the bright light at the ceiling. In the center of the room were three figures at a big table about the size of a small house. The floor was made out of clouds, and the figures started to show their faces. One was a big lion in a white Chinese vest and white pants. Another was a giant yak in a white robe, and the third was a familiar turtle with a white sash around his body. It was Oogway, and he and the others looked keenly on the table. The table showed all the world and it was focused on a lone person. This person was running, it seemed, for his life. Oogway looked at the yak and lion and said,"So what is your opinion?"

"He is not redeemable," the lion said. Oogway sighed.

"I would expect that from you Zelon. But I think that he could still have a chance," Oogway argued.

"He's had a loving father that told him his wrong, everything that he could ever need and want, and he still pushed it all aside for what? A blank scroll that he probably still hasn't understood. It would be better to put him out of his misery," Zelon reasoned.

"He's had everything except a passionate, loving brother, Po," the turtle replied. Zelon rolled his eyes.

"The panda is the universally chosen Dragon Warrior, but he isn't a miracle cure for stubbornness . The moment he sees Po, it will be bad for everyone. Then Po will actually have to kill him. It would be better to end this now," he said.

"You don't know that. Only one person knows that for sure. Isn't that right, Chung?" Oogway said looking at the giant yak. Chung closed his eyes and reopened them.

"There is a 50-50 chance of it going good or bad. In either case, happiness will come to the land. Of course we can't do anything unless all of us agree," Chung said looking at Zelon.

"You're going to have to convince me better than that," he said stubbornly.

"You and that person have something in common. You're both stubborn," Oogway said pointing to the running man, "How about this? If Po doesn't change him, we personally cut him down. End of story."

"Why are you so persistent in giving this guy a second chance?" Zelon asked.

"Because everyone deserves to be forgiven. It's what got you here," Oogway reminded him. Zelon was silent for a time.

"Okay, fine, we'll let the snow leopard live. But Po will have to know about this."

"He already does. Isn't that right, Po?" Oogway said turning to Po who had witnessed all this in quiet. Now he was even more startled that Oogway addressed him. "Go to the ancient scrolls. See what you can find about the Wuxi finger hold and it's truth." Po looked at the table with the man running. It was Tai-Lung. "He's alive, and you have to change his heart. Please, Po. You're his only hope." Then everything started to get black.

* * *

Po jolted from his bed in cold sweat. It was still daytime, and it didn't seem that he slept more than an hour. "It was a dream," Po whispered to himself, but he started wondering if it really was. He jumped out from his bed and dashed down to the Hall of Heroes to study the scrolls. He looked through a lot of them. Shifu was surprised to see that Po was EARLY to his studying.

"Po?" he asked startling Po.

"AH! Yes, Master Shifu?" Po cried.

"Sorry to scare you, but why are you so early and eager in reading the ancient scrolls?" Shifu asked.

"Um...Because you told me to?" Po said trying to search for a good excuse.

"Oh, good. Um, Po, are you okay? You seem kind of jumpy," Shifu asked. Po would have laughed. He would be jumpy too if he knew what Po knew. Po was about to tell him but he stopped. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring Shifu into this, for his own safety. So he decided to take on this task in private.

"Nothing Master," Po finally said as Shifu walked away. While reading through the scrolls, Po figured out that the Wuxi finger hold would only transport the opponent where they NEEDED to be. Not kill them. So Tai-Lung was alive. He knew that Shen was dead. He never told anyone this, but while underwater, Po was trying to save Shen from the weight of the cannon, but Shen kept pushing him away. Like he wanted to die that way. But maybe Oogway was right about Tai-Lung. Maybe he was redeemable. But if he was, then why didn't Oogway choose him to be Dragon Warrior? All these thoughts were rushing through Po's head. Po put all the scrolls back in their place and paced around. How was he suppose to do this? He finally figured out something. And he put his plan in action.

"You need to take your father and Zeng on a week long trip for family business?" Shifu asked. Po was packing his things while Mr. Ping and Zeng sat in the cart ready to go. Po turned to Shifu and the Furious Five.

"Yes, I have to see a family member whose down on his luck," Po replied. It wasn't a complete lie, but it still was. "We should be back in a week."

"Maybe one of us should go with you," Viper suggested. Po immediately shook his head.

"That won't be necessary. My family member has a strong dislike for Kung Fu. The only reason I'm taking Zeng is so that I can be in touch with you guys," Po explained.

"Well, I hope that you have a safe journey," Shifu said as they started to leave.

"See you guys," Po shouted back. Truth was that Zeng was needed so that if Tai-lung did finish Po off, then Zeng would be the messenger. Po took a risk with his father, but he knew that he would be okay. Po kept his mission so well that he didn't tell Zeng or Mr. Ping. Until it was time.


	2. No Family

No Family

* * *

He ran. He ran through the night forest panting and breathing hard. The average person would not be able to get a glimpse of his gray fur chest. He ran not from fear, but to revenge. Revenge for what was rightfully his, what was stolen from him. A revenge for a certain panda.

* * *

Po, Zeng, and Mr. Ping were camping by the fire. As they ate, Zeng finally asked, "Um...Dragon Warrior?" Po rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, Zeng, you can just call me Po," He interrupted.

"Well, um...Po, why are we here?" the servant duck asked. Po's smile disappeared as he was silent for a long time. Finally, he sighed and said,

"If I asked you to not freak out, you would do it anyways, so I'm just going to come out with it. Tai-Lung is alive." Zeng and Mr. Ping gasped.

"He is?! Then we have to tell Master Shifu quickly and-"

"It's my duty to redeem him," Po interrupted Zeng. He explained his mission that Oogway had given him. The two birds just sat there in awed silence.

"So what will you do?" Mr. Ping asked.

"I have to try, dad. If Oogway trusts me so much that he gave me this mission, then I have to give it my all," Po replied.

"But he could kill you," said Mr. Ping sorrowfully. Po smiled at his father.

"It's alright dad," Po assured his father.

Morning came and Po and the others continued the journey until they came to a snowy mountain. They struggled up the mountain until they reached a cave to shield them from the intense blizzard. They stayed there. Po waited a while before he stood back up. "If you see one figure going down the mountain, run and tell Shifu about the mission, and if you see two, everything's alright," Po instructed them as he disappeared into the blinding blizzard. Mr. Ping watched, worried about his son. Po struggled up the snowy mountain side. He heard a growl. "You're here," Po shouted. Tai-Lung's figure came closer to Po until he could see him clearly. He smiled darkly at the panda stuck in the snow.

"So you came to fight me. You must have figured out about the secret of the Wuxi Finger Hold. So sad how it only transports you to somewhere else, huh?" Tai-Lung said as he punched Po in his gut. The blow forced Po all the way to the only visible rock on the mountainside. "So I see that Shifu sent you to finish me off."

"He didn't send me to fight you. I was sent to help you and change you," said Po struggling to get up. Tai-Lung laughed.

"Help me? What could you possibly help me with? My lot is already destined. The only reason I'm alive is to take revenge on the people who deserted me," Tai-Lung said throwing a punch at Po. Po dodged it and they started to fight and talk at the same time.

"They didn't desert you, and I can help you change. I used the Wuxi Finger Hold because I knew that it wouldn't kill the opponent. I didn't know what it did after that," Po said. Tai-Lung stopped for a moment.

"You mean you knew that you were giving me a chance to live?" Tai-Lung asked sincerely. Po nodded. Tai-Lung shook it off, "That still won't excuse what the people did to me." He said throwing a punch at Po.

"You tried everything to get Shifu to be proud of you and yet he already was," Po said. This name only seemed to get Tai-Lung madder. "He loves you and I still see that in his eyes. You were the only person that he ever love like a son. Not even the Furious Five could get that much attention or approval from him."

"You're wasting your time, panda! The only way I can get any type of honor back is to finish you off and then finish off all the masters of the palace," Tai-Lung yelled back.

"Then what?! Is your quest so short-lived and purposeless? Why are you so determined to be the Dragon Warrior? What honor is there in it?" Po asked.

"Are you making fun of me or do you not realize it yet? The Dragon Warrior is the greatest honor there is. If I get it, then I'll have my life back; you don't know what it's like to be me with no family." Tai-Lung said. This got Po angry. He started to punch back taking the offense.

"No family? You think that just because I'm the Dragon Warrior everything is hunky dory for me? And family, what family? The first time I got to the Palace, Shifu and the Furious Five tried to get rid of me. Calling me names, talking about me behind my back, finding ways that I would just want to quit. The only time that they stopped is when I defeated you, but they still treated me indifferent. They look at me like the Palace clown or fool. And I looked up to these people. Then there was life before Oogway gave me the Dragon Warrior title. Everyone teased me and laughed at me, even the adults. Friends? I had none. They told me I would be nothing. You want the title? Take it! I'll save you the fight! You can go right now and take it and say I'm dead! Just let my father go with me and I'll be okay! I've had no one. No one to call my brothers. No one to call my sisters. No aunts, no uncles, no cousins. All my true friends are gone and have left me! Except my father, I HAVE NO FAMILY!" Po threw Tai-Lung at the rock. He had Tai-Lung by the neck. He was about to punch him in the face, but he stopped. Tai-Lung looked into Po's eyes. All he could see was hurt that lasted for years. This changed him. Not Shifu's words or what Po said when they first fought. This changed him the most. Po released his grip on Tai-Lung and backed away. The blizzard had now quieted to a light quiet snow fall.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Tai-Lung replied in a hushed whisper. He didn't sound like he usually did, menacing. He sounded...touched, calm, gentle.

"It's funny actually. Considering all that has happened, I should be you and you should be me. You've had it all. Everyone adored you, trust me, I know. They all hated me and now that I'm their protector they instantly love me," Po said sitting next to Tai-Lung. "What was it all for? Was it really for Shifu, to make him proud?" Tai-Lung was about to defend himself but he found himself chained to the truth.

"No, I thought that power would be the way to show my father how much I loved him. When I was denied that, I did everything to get it. Then it turned into selfish desires. I guess I really was a monster," Tai-Lung said sadly. "So I guess you were sent to send me back to prison, huh?" Po laughed a little.

"The story I have to tell you is very interesting. Come on, let's get out of this cold. I have some food down the mountain," Po said as they both got up and went down the mountain.


	3. Hiding

Hiding

* * *

Zeng sat inside the cave stirring the pot of noodles that Mr. Ping had prepared. Mr. Ping, on the other hand, stood outside the cave waiting for Po to come. He watched and waited for a sign from the blinding snow. Suddenly, there was a silhouette of a person from the snow. Mr. Ping instantly started in panic fearing the worst had happened to Po, but then there were two shadows close together. As they came closer into view, Mr. Ping could see Tai-Lung and Po with Po's arm around Tai-Lung's shoulders. Both of them were smiling, and Mr. Ping noticed that Tai-Lung didn't seem as menacing as people said he was. He actually look rather kind. Mr. Ping ran back into the cave and shouted, "They're here! They're here!" Zeng dropped the ladle that he was stirring the pot with and dashed outside. There he saw right in front of him was the infamous Tai-Lung. Tai-Lung smiled down at the duck.

"It's good to see you again," Tai-Lung said. Like Mr. Ping, Zeng noted that Tai-Lung was different and more open. Cautiously, Zeng greeted him. All of them sat down at the pot and ate Mr. Ping's Secret Ingredient Noodle Soup. Or as Po likes to call it for fun, Mr. Ping's SINS for short. Tai-Lung was amazed at how good the soup was. He had been on the run for about two years and had almost nothing to eat but a few scrapes here and there. This by far was the best thing he ever tasted. "This is amazingly good!" Po smiled.

"You're just like everyone else when they first have my father's noodle soup," said Po chuckling. Tai-Lung chuckled a bit too before turning serious.

"So now what do we do?" He asked.

"We go back to the village, tell the people and the masters of the Jade Palace that you've completely changed, and live happily ever after," Zeng replied. Everyone looked at him a little annoyed. "Hey, thought I'd lighten the mood. But seriously, we do need to come up with a plan for Tai-Lung. He needs to build a reputation with the people for them to accept him."

"We don't need them to accept him. We just need to hide him," Po explained. Tai-Lung looked at Po confused.

"Hide me?" he asked.

"We can't let the whole world know that you're alive. That and, no offense, other people, including me, have to trust you." Po said honestly. Tai-Lung looked at the floor sadly.

"I can't blame you. I wouldn't trust myself either. So why bother try and help me?" he asked. Po told him all about Oogway and the other high ones. Tai-Lung was amazed. "And here I thought Oogway saw no good in me."

"It's not that you weren't destined to do great things; just not destined to be Dragon Warrior. But the question still remains about what we do about you," Po replied. There was silence. Then Mr. Ping spoke up.

"We have to send him away under a new identity or where his name isn't known. How about this, then?" Mr. Ping suggested, "I just so happened to bring the Midnight Stranger suit that Po had. You can use that to help people around town in the night." Po looked at him questionably.

"Why did you have that stuff?" he asked.

"I thought I would sell it if we got near a village," Mr. Ping explained. Tai-Lung nodded.

"That would be good. Then I'll you a progress report once every week to help you keep track of me. But that means we will have to become separated," Tai-Lung said. Po stared sadly at the ground.

"Then you have to go. I'll send Zeng to pick them up. Are you okay with that?" the duck nodded nobly, "Then let's go." As Mr. Ping and Zeng started to pack, Tai-Lung pulled Po to the side.

"Po, thank you for giving me another chance. And after hearing your story, you, more than anyone, deserves to be Dragon Warrior. Let no one tell you different. You said you never had sisters or brothers to call your own," Tai-Lung said as he put a hand on Po's shoulder, "Let me be your first big brother." Po smiled widely and hugged Tai-Lung tight. Tai-Lung slowly hugged back a little surprised.

"Thank you. Try your best to change your character, stay safe, and don't get into any trouble," Po said. Tai-Lung laughed.

"Yes, mother. I'll be okay," He said. Po and Tai-Lung waved to each other one last time before both of them went their separate ways. On the way back to the Valley of Peace, Po told Mr. Ping and Zeng not to say a word to the others. Mr. Ping said.

"Po, I would never deliberately put my other son in jail." Po looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I can't let my brother get in trouble. That's mutiny," Zeng said smirking. Po smiled even wider as they went quietly to the village.

* * *

So after they returned to the village, Po decided not to make a big deal of his trip. When Shifu asked how his trip was, he answered, "Nothing unusual. Just did some things." They didn't inquire of him anything else. He knew they wouldn't.

After a couple of weeks, Po's, Zeng's, and Mr. Ping's secret communication to Tai-Lung was down pact. Zeng told Shifu that at the end of each week, he had to go to his friend's house. Shifu agreed, and this opened up the secret brother message system. It would take Zeng one full day to complete round trip to get to Tai-Lung's village. It actually took 14 hours, but Zeng would take the time there to just relax, eat, and rest with Tai-Lung. On the way back, Zeng would give Mr. Ping the message. Mr. Ping would then keep the message tight with him. When Po came down to help his dad, he would give Po the message and after Po would read it, he would put it in a red chest underneath his bed at his dad's shop.

In the letters and from what Zeng told Po, Tai-Lung was working on changing. It was hard work, but he didn't mind. Zeng noted that Tai-Lung started to become more and more like Po, eating more and being more in character. Po smiled each time he learned more about his brother. He hardly got to see much of Tai-Lung until festivals. Each festival, except the ones where Po needed to be there because he was the Dragon Warrior, Po and his dad would pack up and head to Tai-Lung to spend some time with each other. Thanks to the village's numerous festivals, Po got to see more of Tai-Lung.

Tai-Lung loved his current situation. He liked helping the people in anyway he could. He stayed in a secret cave at daytime and came out as the Midnight Stranger at nighttime. He could see why Po loved helping people. But his longtime wish was to come back home. Po knew this, but he couldn't trust that Shifu and the entire village would understand. So for now, things needed to be kept secret. Easy, right?


	4. Brother in Peril

Brother in Peril

* * *

A full year now had pass since Po and Tai-Lung met. In that time, word had spread through the Valley of Peace that the Midnight Stranger was protecting the Southern Village. Po was pleased with this until there was another rumor going around. One about a cat-masked warrior named Tai-gee protecting the same village in the day and night. Legend has it that he was severely scarred in the face. That's why he wore the mask. This rumor didn't sit well with Po. "He's trying to spread out. Trying to reveal his identity too soon," Po said to his dad at the noodle shop. Mr. Ping shrugged as he attended to the cooking pot.

"You can't blame him Po. He just wants to be around to help people more than in the night. He wants to be personal with them," Mr. Ping replied. Po ate his noodles in frustration.

"That, he can't do. If he does that, he runs the risk of having his identity revealed. Then you know what will happen," Po argued. Mr. Ping just shrugged.

"I didn't try to stop you from protecting the village when you were chosen Dragon Warrior just because I was worried that something was going to happen to you. Maybe you shouldn't do the same," He advised. Po just stared at the entrance of the shop as he sipped the soup in his bowl. Just then Zeng came flapping in.

"I have word from your brother, Po." he quacked. Po quickly placed his bowl down, snatched the scroll from Zeng, and started to read it aloud since the shop was empty at the moment.

_Dear brother, _

_I guess you have heard the rumors of me being this cat-masked warrior. I am excited that I can do this stuff in the day and nighttime. I wish you were here to see this. I also know your concerns about whether this will reveal my identity or not. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. Where I am the people are most forgiving to criminals who turn their life around. I wish you were here to see me and how I've become. But I blame you for my slight weight gain. I'm picking up your habits. See you later. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your beloved brother._

Po stared at the scroll for a while before rolling it back up. He was thinking to himself for a moment. Then said, "He's got to be plump crazy."

"He's just trying to be more of a help to the community around him. It's a natural process. It's only been five months that he's been this Tai-gee warrior, and no one knows about his identity. What's the worse that can happen?" Zeng asked. Just then Monkey came rushing in.

"Po, Master Shifu wants us right away. It's an emergency!" He said running back towards the Jade Palace.

"We'll see," Po answered back to Zeng as he went up the stairs of the Palace.

* * *

There the Furious Five and Po were all in a line as Shifu paced worriedly before them. "Is something wrong Master Shifu?" Viper asked.

"Yes, there is. There are some rumors lingering around China that," He paused wondering if he should even say.

"What is it Master?" Tigress asked. Shifu finally sighed and said.

"Tai-Lung maybe alive," Everyone except Po gasped.

"How can it be? I thought he was defeated. What are we going to do?" they all asked in confusion. Shifu noticed that Po didn't say anything. Rather, he was sweating rapidly.

"Po is something wrong?" he asked. Po knew that he had to keep them away from his brother. So, he came up with a full plan and a way for the others not to find Tai-Lung.

"Who told you about these rumors? They maybe using them to strike fear into the villagers and cause mass hysteria. I think the best thing to do is to go to the source of these rumors and see if this person was right," said Po logically. Master Shifu thought for a moment. Before he could speak, Po interrupted him again, "And while you, the Furious Five, and I go to this source, the masters: Ox, Croc, and the other mighty Masters of the Council can guard the Palace." This plan seemed very reasonable to Shifu.

"Very well, Panda. We will go with your plan. It will take about four days for the other masters to arrive. I shall send Zeng," Shifu said dismissing the others. The Furious Five started for the training room. Po made a mad dash down the mountain to Mr. Ping's shop where both Zeng and Mr. Ping were.

"Zeng, Dad, we have a problem," he panted. He then told them all about the situation.

"What do we do?" Mr. Ping asked scared.

"While Zeng delivers the message to the masters, you'll have to tell Tai to come here," Po explained. Zeng and his dad looked at him like he was crazy. "Look, everyone sees him as Tai-gee, right?. Maybe this can work in our favor. While you're gone, dad, I'll take care of the shop. Now go!" Po commanded and with the flap of their wings they were off. Po went back up to the mountain and started to sift through the ancient scrolls. He was looking for something that could help him. "AAAH! What should I do? How do I contact them?" Po asked himself.

"Contact Who?" asked a voice from behind. Po nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around to see the Furious Five behind him. It was Mantis who spoke. "Who are you trying to contact?"

"Oh, um...no one I was...actually trying to find a scroll that helps me contact my...inner universal energy?" Po said unsure. The Five looked skeptical. "To be honest I'm looking for a scroll that will help me meditate," Po paused for a moment. "That's it!" he said moving past the Five. The others looked at each other in confusion. Po had gotten more strange and distant through the past year. They hardly can remember the last time he seriously messed up something. Maybe he was changing. Of course, he did talk a lot to his dad and Zeng, more than usual. That and he seemed to always have papers in his hands. What was on the papers were letters from Tai-Lung, but the others didn't know that.

Po ran up to the Sacred Peach Sapling, sat down, and started to meditate. It didn't take long before he was in a familiar place.


	5. The Plan Begins

The Plan Begins

* * *

Po was in the special place. There stood before him was the same scene with bookshelves, floor made of clouds, blah blah blah. Anyways, there was Zelon, Chung, and Oogway sitting at the same table. Po rushed up to them frantically. "Great grand masters! I need your help. You see-"

"We are already familiar with the situation, panda," Zelon interrupted holding up his hand. "We've seen it all. By the way, nice job on turning Tai-Lung around."

"Yes, but what do I do? Should I go ahead with the plan I have in mind. It's risky and there's a tiny chance of it succeeding," Po explained. He then explained his full plan for everyone to be happy with Tai-Lung. Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Oogway said.

"Go ahead and do it." Zelon and Chung looked at him, "If this succeeds, then Shifu will have greater joy, Tai-Lung will stop hiding, and everyone will be happy."

"If. That's the word that makes me worried. But hearing Po's plan, I think there is more than just explaining it to us," Zelon mentioned.

"Po, is there a specific reason why you're here to tell us your plan?" the yak asked.

"Because of this," Po explained, "I know there is about a 99% chance of this failing. Which is why I need the Masters' help to guide and influence the course of events to make this plan successful."

"Well, if we're just influencing things, then I'm in full force," Zelon replied wholeheartedly. Oogway and Chung looked at him. "What? I admit I've grown to like the runt. I hate to see him die now," he confessed.

"So it's settled then. We will make sure that Po's plan to bring everlasting happiness to everyone, will succeed," Chung agreed.

* * *

Po awoke from his meditation. About an hour had passed by. Now was the time to just wait and look for his dad to come back. Mr. Ping came back the next morning with the news that Tai-Lung was hanging out with the Qilin in hiding until it was safe to come to the Valley of Peace. Qilin's place was very close to the valley but very very hard to find. Next to impossible. Only Mr. Ping and Po knew where it was. Anyways, that was one step of Po's plan. Second, when Zeng came to the Masters, he told each and every one of them that Po's older adopted brother would also help protect the village and told them that his name was Tai-gee. Of course, Po would make sure that the Furious Five and Shifu left long before the Masters would have time to meet much. When the day finally came, the masters arrived, and Po and the others left. While they left, Mr. Ping told Tai-Lung it was okay to come out and protect the village.

The way to the Southern village would take about several weeks on foot. Actually, going straight to the village would take only five days, and since Zeng was a bird, he could do it in one day. The reason why it would take several weeks was that Po suggested they search all the villages on the way to the Southern Village to make sure that Tai-Lung wasn't hiding in any of them. That, and the villages would need help with their crime rate. So ,The Furious Five and Po trained for the day they would have to fight Tai-Lung on the way. However, the group started to notice that Po was getting a little anxious. Okay, a LOT anxious. After training he would go by a nearby stream and meditate. He would also pace around worried, and if anyone disturbed him, he would get very angry. Finally, the others confronted him about it. "Po, is everything okay?" Crane asked.

"Yes, of course, why do you ask?" Po answered quickly as he stirred the pot he was making.

"Well, it's just that you've been a little irritable lately. Worried about something," Tigress explained. Po being irritating is normal. Him being irritable is not, "Is it because you're worried that Tai-Lung may, in fact, be alive?"

"Well," Po paused to think. There was nothing they could do now. They were too far in the mission to turn back now, so there was no harm in telling them. Plus, it would be easier for him to explain to them later about his brother. "The thing is when we left, I asked my brother to help protect the village." The group was a little stunned.

"You have a brother? Since when?" Monkey asked.

"Since a while ago. He's a very good guy with Kung Fu, and I asked him to protect the valley while we were gone. I was just worried that something may happen to him when I'm gone," Po explained.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Shifu asked.

"It was a family matter, and I didn't want to bother you guys. Again, if I'm irritable it's because I'm worried about my brother," Po finished as he poured out the soup into bowls for everyone to eat.

"So you're not the least worried about Tai-Lung maybe alive?" Tigress asked. Po chuckled a little at the irony of it all.

"My logic is if he were alive then he's changed. Think about it. It's been two years since we've last seen him. If he were attacking he would have done it by now or we would have seen or heard something about some maniac destroying villages. The very fact that we've not heard anything of villains growing and only of heroes growing is a good thing. Anyways, that's my logic," Po said as he noisily ate his food.

"You really think someone like Tai-Lung could change?" Tigress asked sarcastically "My apologies Master." She remembered Shifu was still there. Shifu simply nodded. Po just shrugged and said.

"I did." Nobody knew what he meant by that. As they finally came to the village and found no evidence of Tai-Lung, a message came from the Jade Palace from a messenger duck, not Zeng.

"It's from the Palace," the duck quacked as he handed one scroll to Shifu and one to Po. "This one is exclusively for the Dragon Warrior." Then he flew away. Shifu's note said:

_We are protecting the Valley of Peace with eagerness and __enthusiasm. Also, the brother of the Dragon Warrior is very bold and honorable. He's kind, caring, strong, and faithful to his fellow strangers. We've welcomed him with open arms. He is very well appreciated among the masters, _

"That's good news. I was worried that they would run him out of town," Po sighed.

"What does yours say?" Crane asked curiously.

"Um...it's best that it be private to me. It's for my eyes only," Po replied. After the group slept, Po read the scroll under a dimly lit candle. It also was from the Masters.

_We, the Masters of the Council, have discovered the truth of your brother. He has confessed to being Tai-Lung to us. Though we were shocked and surprised, his actions and words spoke for his character. We accept him as a new person and forgive him of his past. We will keep the secret of your brother hidden with us. Please know that if he runs into any trouble, we will be there to help him._

Po silently did a small victory dance. His plan was going along smoothly. He needed the Masters of the Council to be behind Tai-Lung's back so if the next step of his plan didn't work, then Tai-Lung would have a place to stay somewhere else. Now for the next step to his plan, let Shifu and the Five meet his brother.


	6. Meet my brother: Tai-gee

Meet My Brother: Tai-gee

* * *

After about two months, the Furious Five, Shifu, and Po arrived at the Valley of Peace. Weary with their trip, the team climbed up the mountain and rested in their beds for a while. Master Shifu talked to the Masters of the Council and bid them farewell. Then trouble arose. Zeng came in flapping when the group was having lunch. "The village is being robbed by croc bandits," he said Po and the Furious Five moaned.

"WE JUST got back," Mantis exclaimed as they went out the door. They got down the mountain to see people running for their lives. The village was overrun by croc bandits.

"Take all the stuff boys," Li-Dong said.

"Li-dong," The gang growled.

"You were expecting the emperor?" Li-dong laughed. "Get them!" Po and the Furious Five battled them but there was too many of them.

"Gangway!" shouted a person on a fast moving cart. The cart bowled over the crocs. The mysterious person on the cart jumped off and started fighting along side. "You know, I'm really needing some leather clothes for my cousin," the person laughed as he punched one of the crocs. He was wearing a white cat mask with a black ninja suit on. Po smiled as he continued to fight. The Furious Five stood back in amazement as Po and this mysterious masked person fought side by side. After the lesser crocs were defeated, Li-Dong came charging at Po and the mystery person. Po smiled.

"Top down?" He asked. The masked man nodded. When Li-Dong came into range, the masked man jumped into the air and kicked Li-Dong in the face. When Li-Dong fell down, the man flung Po into the air and Po came crashing down on Li-Dong with a devastating blow. Li-Dong was defeated. Po and the masked man shook hands as the village cried,

"Hooray for the Dragon Warrior and Tai-gee." The Furious Five were stunned as the cheering calmed down. Tai-gee was giving Po a playful noogie. The two were laughing as the others came up to him.

"Oh, that reminds me," Po remembered, "Everyone this is Tai-gee, my brother." The Furious Five immediately surrounded Tai-gee asking and complementing him, and they were amazed by his moves. Po was left out, but he smiled as he saw his brother being accept well. Tai-gee looked back to see Po walking away. He reached out and grabbed Po by the arm.

"Oh-no you don't. You're coming with me. You're not going to play loner anymore," Tai-gee said smirking. Though the others had no clue what he was talking about, Po smiled at his attempt. As they walked up the mountain again. Po introduced Tai-gee to Shifu. Tai-Lung was nervous. What if Shifu somehow recognized him? Shifu scanned Tai-gee up and down.

"Well, he seems very capable. You can stay with us and train," Shifu offered. Po rolled his eyes. It was déjà vu all over again. He had seen the same thing done with Peng; being accepted so easily. Tai-gee chuckled nervously.

"Well...if Po will have me," Tai-gee said. Po smiled.

"Of course, you're my brother," Po said and the Furious Five surrounded Tai-gee again once more. Po started to walk away to the Peach Sapling. He sat there and started to meditate until...

"You've been doing a lot of meditation, panda," Said a voice. Po actually growled a little at the inconvenience. He looked around to see an orange cat standing behind him.

"Hey, Tigress. What's up?" Po asked trying to meditate again.

"Just wanting to know. You're not jealous of your brother or anything, right?" Tigress said cautiously.

"No," Po simply said, "I'm different from when Peng came."

"Oh, so you're not the least bit concerned about how easily he was accepted into the Jade Palace?" Tigress asked almost in a mocking voice.

"Actually, I'm glad that he was. I was worried that you guys wouldn't accept him," Po replied trying to get rid of her.

"So you're okay with it?" she asked. Po was getting tired of Tigress's persistence.

"Master Tigress, don't take this the wrong way, but is there a specific reason why you're here? I'm kind of trying to meditate," Po finally said. This made Tigress a little angry.

"Why? It's not like you ever focus on anything. Why do you need to focus?" Po was about to fire back when Tai-gee came up the mountain.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" He asked cheerfully.

"Nothing," both of them growled. Tai-gee could sense some tension.

"Anyways, I'll leave you two in peace," Tigress bowed and left. Tai-gee sat down by Po.

"So, are you okay?" Tai-Lung asked concerned. Po snapped.

"Why is it that everyone keeps asking me that?!" he yelled. Tai-Lung flinched back.

"I was just asking," Tai-Lung said defensively. Po calmed down.

"Sorry, I'm just under a lot of stress right now," Po sighed.

"Stress or anger?" his brother questioned. "Why are you this way?"

"Because of you," Po said accusingly.

"Me? Is it because of how the Masters accepted me because I-"

"Not that," Po interrupted, "It's the fact that you're trying to be attached to the people." Tai-Lung was confused.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"In your case, no. If people were to see you now, they would kick you out in a heartbeat. We just need more time for the people to see your heroic deeds."

"Maybe the people don't need to see how much of a hero I am. Maybe the people need to see how much of a change I've become," Tai-gee explained. Po yawned.

"Even so, we can not let your secret out. Not yet. Not until the Furious Five and Shifu trust you."

"And when will that be?" Tai-gee asked.

"Five years, at least," Po said regrettably. Tai-gee was speechless. "You have to remember the scar you left on this village."

"I guess you're right," Tai-gee said standing up, "Well, I have to go to bed while you go to Tigress."

"Why?"

"To apologize. Just because she was kind of mocking you doesn't give you the right to be mean," he said going down the mountain. Po swallowed his pride and managed to go to Tigress to ask forgiveness. It didn't make it any easier that she reluctantly accepted it. Viper saw this and addressed Tigress about it.

"Why are you like this?" she asked her after Po left.

"Like what?" Tigress asked back.

"Why are you so mean to Po? I thought that he was improving until now," Viper replied.

"He's just becoming more irritating, that's all," Tigress answered in a huff.

"Really? I thought since he was getting more and more distant that you would be happy," Viper said innocently. Tigress was a little confused.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well, it just seemed that every time you and Po were in the same room, he would either humiliate himself or you would become angry at him. You guys can't occupy the same space with each other without something going wrong. So since he seemed to be withdrawing a little, I would think that he wouldn't be angering you," Viper confessed.

"You're making it sound like I'm the one at fault here," Tigress said defensively. Viper stared accusingly at Tigress.

"Tigress, Po is our teammate. He does some things that are a little silly, but you can't just dog him down. Just tell me the true reason why your upset." Tigress was silent for a moment.

"Well, I went up the mountain to see Po to make sure that what happened with Peng didn't happen again. But Po seemed irritated by my presence and persistence because he was trying to meditate."

"Why is it so bad for him to meditate?"

"Because Po's PO! Why would he ever meditate willingly?" Viper finally caught on to something.

"Oh, I get it," she said fully understanding, "You're angry because Po's changing." Tigress was about to protest but said nothing. She was right. Tigress didn't like things suddenly changing on her, especially people close to her. But Viper was right, she had no right to harass Po like that. She laughed a little. Usually, Po would harass her. Now it was the other way around. Tigress went out the room to ask for Po's forgiveness which he gladly gave. Of course, Viper and Tigress didn't know that Tai-gee was listening.


	7. Secrets

Secrets

* * *

"She just doesn't like change," Tai-Lung told his brother as he picked up a customer's plate, "And she is right, you are changing a great deal." Po and Tai-gee were helping in Mr. Ping's shop. As they were working, they were talking about yesterday. Po sighed.

"I have to change. It's for your own safety," Po said going back into the kitchen. Tai-gee followed him.

"Come on, Po. You've taught me that certain things can't be taken too seriously. Or you lose the point of the mission," Tai-gee said. Po laughed.

"I never told you that," He said smiling.

"No, but your character did. You worry so much about me. You're the only person who defeated me, other than Oogway. I can take care of myself," Tai-gee said quietly so no one could hear.

"I know that. But I don't want you to be hiding for the rest of your life. I have a plan for everyone to be happy and I can't have it blow apart now," Po explained going out the kitchen again and serving the table. Tai-gee got the broom and started sweeping.

"So I know step one was for me to meet the Furious Five and Shifu...again. So what's the next step?" Tai-gee asked.

"Reveal your secret," Po muttered.

"Oh really? Oh we can do that right now," Tai-gee said about to take off his mask when Po slapped his hand and put his hand on his mask.

"LATER!" Po exclaimed, "We need time for the Furious Five and Shifu to start trusting you." Just then Tigress came in. "Good Morning Master Tigress. What can we do for you today?"

"Nothing, I was just sent here to accompany Tai-gee," She replied. Po's deviously mischievous smile came on. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I was just remembering something. Um...could you two excuse me, I have to go tell my dad something," Po said going to the kitchen. Tigress and Tai-gee shrugged.

"So exactly why were you smiling?" Mr. Ping asked overhearing the conversation. Po whispered in his ear.

"In my plan, there was a step where Tai-Lung would find a likable woman." Mr. Ping dropped the ladle laughing. He calmed down a little and said to Po.

"You think that they would-. Oh, Po that's a little far stretched, don't you think?" Po shrugged.

"It's possible," Po finished. Then there was trouble. Couple of bandits were on the loose. "Sorry dad. Got to go."

* * *

Five months had past since Tai-gee came into the village. The Furious Five and Shifu had gotten more and more attached to him. Tigress seemed to always be near Tai-gee. Po noticed this. One day, when Tai-gee was training in the Training Hall with the Furious Five, Tigress was watching Tai-gee from the side. Po came up to her silently. "So do you like my brother?" Po asked. Tigress jumped and nearly hit Po.

"Po! Don't do that. You scared me," she said. Po laughed.

"One, I've gotten use to your punches, so I'm okay. Two, I would never think that the mighty Tigress would get scared. And three, you didn't answer the question," Po said.

"I like him as a teammate. Don't get any ideas, panda," Tigress grumbled. Po laughed again.

"That idea wasn't in my head, honest. I was just wondering because usually you're more wary of people," Po confessed. Tigress curiously looked at him. "I didn't mean to be rude I was just-"

"No, it's alright. But I was just wondering why you say that?" Tigress asked.

"Well because you usually are. I mean, let's say this. If he were Tai-Lung, would you be more wary of him," Po asked this because he knew that of all the people in the valley, she would be the most likely to not change her hatred for Tai-Lung. Tigress looked at Po for a long time. "I was just wondering." He said innocently.

"I...don't know," Tigress said a little strained. This confused Po even further.

"I thought you absolutely hated Tai-Lung." Po reminded her.

"I do, but if Tai-gee were Tai-Lung then his actions would speak for him. On one hand, he did unpardonable things to the village. On the other hand, he would be saving the village now, being a hero. That's why I say I don't know. His past would be in conflicted with his present self. So... I don't know," She explained. Po put his hands on his head. "What's wrong?"

"Now I don't know," Po said, "Your explanation hurt my head." Just then Zeng came up.

"Po, Mr. Ping needs help with cleaning the shop," he said. Tai-gee came up and volunteered. Tigress went along side with him. Po smiled.

"Don't say a word," Tigress threatened. Po shut his lid. Tai-gee and Tigress went down the mountain to Mr. Ping's shop.

"Oh, son you're here. And Master Tigress. So nice of you to come. I just need some help with a few old stuff in the back. Just throwing them away," the duck said. Tigress went to the back and saw a mountain of old things. She looked at Mr. Ping and said.

"A few?" With that Tai-gee and Tigress went to work. They were nearly done, when they came to a box with a ninja black suit big enough for Po to fit. "What's this?" Tigress asked Mr. Ping.

"Oh that's Po's outfit when Po was a-" Mr. Ping immediately shut his beak. "It's nothing. It's an old suit I use to wear," he said trying to snatch it back but Tigress held it out of reach.

"Dad, what's wrong? What did Po use this for?" Tai-gee asked. Mr. Ping sighed.

"He was hoping you wouldn't know," the duck said sadly.

"Wouldn't know what?" Both Tai-gee and Tigress asked. Mr. Ping was silent for a while.

"Po, before he was the Dragon Warrior and still a kid, use to be a-"

**To be Continued**


	8. Appreciation

Appreciation

* * *

"YOU USE TO BE A THIEF?!" the Furious Five and Tai-gee said in unison. Po rubbed his head with his hand.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out," he muttered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Monkey.

"And give you another reason for you to get rid of me when I first came here?" Po shot back. This made almost everyone ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell us after that though?" Tai-gee asked.

"I honestly forgot. The gap of time between me being chosen Dragon Warrior and me being a thief is about five years. I was a kid at that time." Po explained.

"Why did you do it?" Tai-gee asked. Po sighed.

"It was a time where I was doing stupid stuff. I mean, more than I do now. It was just a time of bad behavior," he said. This seemed to satisfy the Furious Five and Shifu and they walked out of the kitchen in the Jade Palace. But his brother wasn't. He sat down next to Po and said.

"Now why did you really do it?" Po looked all around to make sure no one was listening.

"Because no one cared. No one cared for me so why should I care for them? I should have what I want whenever I want it. So I became a thief and I started robbing people until my dad stopped me and confronted me about it. He told me that I was deeply care for by him. And that's all that mattered that one person did care for me." At this time, Monkey casually came to the kitchen when he stop to ease drop on their conversation.

"Po, I care. And I think I believe I figured out why you had such a terrible life. You were looking for help where there is none. You were looking for love from people when they wouldn't give it to you. Here's what I say. Stop looking. Love is not something that is searched after. It is something that is always given, not always received. You're in your prime, still at a young age." Po looked at his brother.

"I'm 29 years old. What are you talking about young?" Po argued. This shocked Tai-gee and Monkey, who was listening out of sight.

"Really? I thought that you were 19 or 20. You don't look like your age. But still you have to love others even if the others never appreciate you," Tai-gee said. Then he asked, "How come everyone thinks you're 20? I mean, that's what I heard."

"In the village no one celebrated my birthday except my dad. So almost no one knows my age," Po replied. At this moment Monkey's heart was heavy and he went to tell the others. "Anyways, now that that bump in the road is gone, back to the plan. We need some time."

"Po, is it because you use to be a thief that you can relate to criminals so much?" Tai-gee asked. Po shrugged. Tai-gee shook his head while giving his brother a noogie.

About a few days later, Po and Tai-gee noticed something wrong with Shifu and the Furious Five. Shifu, Crane, and Tigress looked at Po a little sad. Especially, Tigress. Monkey and Mantis would hang around Po more often. And Viper was busily running up an down the mountain excited beyond belief. Finally, Tai-gee decided to ask Shifu what was the matter. Shifu explained that they were throwing Po a surprise party for his birth, life, and to show appreciation for him. "Do you mean for him, or for the Dragon Warrior?" Tai-gee asked meaningfully. He asked this because he didn't want his brother's title to be the sole reason that they were throwing this party. Shifu thought for a moment.

"For Po of course," he answered. So Tai-gee helped along. When the day came, Tai-gee lured Po to Mr. Ping's shop where the the Furious Five, Shifu, Zeng, and Mr. Ping were there to surprise him. Po was shocked and asked what was all this for.

"It's for being such a great person and an even better friend," Crane said happily. "That and it's to celebrate all the birthdays you didn't have." Po looked at Tai-gee.

"You told them," Po asked. Tai-gee shook his head.

"Monkey overheard us talking," He accused the monkey. Monkey smiled guiltily. Master Tigress came up humbly and said.

"Happy Birthday, Po" she said presenting a cake. Po stood there motionless. Then tears came running down his cheeks as he slowly smiled. All he could do was simply bow. Everyone could see in his tears years of hurt and sadness flowing out. Now only joy filled his eyes. Even in this emotional state, he tried his best to be honorable.

"Thank you," he whispered wiping away his tears. "Now, let's eat." Po enjoyed the party while Tai-gee was in the corner watching his brother have a good time. Tigress sat beside him.

"It must warm your heart to see him like this," she said smiling a little.

"He's had so much hurt welled up that it only seems fair for him to have something like this," Tai-gee replied.

"I just can't believe he's nearly 30. He and I are the same age," Tigress said.

"Yeah, he doesn't look like it. I mean I'm 38 and it just blows my mind to see him at 29. He looks so young," Tai-gee exclaimed. He looked at Tigress. He didn't realize he was staring until she turn to see him. He quickly turned his head.

"What's wrong?" Tigress asked concerned.

"Nothing," Tai-gee denied.

"It must be if you were staring like that," Tigress said smirking.

"I wasn't staring I was-" Tai-gee just condemned himself. Tigress smirked as Tai-gee tried to search for words. "Um...heheh" Tigress shook her head. He must have gotten his nervousness from Po. It's a marvel how things have changed.

* * *

One year passed by. Tai-gee had been more and more accepted by the village. He wanted to take off his mask and show himself, but Po wouldn't allow it. "Four more years. And then you can." Of course those four years would never come.


	9. Revelation and A Test

Revelation and a Test

* * *

"PO! NO!" Tai-gee shouted as he watched Po going down to the ground. Tai-gee picked him up and carried him up the mountain to the Jade Palace with the other Furious Five right on his tail. Po had used up a lot of energy and was just resting, but the others didn't know that.

* * *

Earlier this morning, there was a big emergency in the Village. Ke-Pa was back. As the massive dragon started to fly over the valley, Shifu was at a lost what to do. "It's over," he said in despair. "Even if the Dragon Warrior managed to get his power back, it wouldn't be enough. Ke-Pa's gotten stronger."

"What do we do?" Viper asked. Then Tai-gee thought of something.

"Maybe there's hope. You guys told me that the Peach Tree Sapling saved Po in the end. I've had this strange power. Maybe I can use it to help you," he proposed. Before Shifu could object, Po said.

"Let's do it. It won't kill us if we try." They ran up to the sapling. Po and Tai-gee placed both hands gently on the plant. Slowly, the plant started to glow. Then a light that was black and white came out of it. The White light merged into Po and the Black light merged into Tai-gee. Po, with his white aura surrounding him, celebrated. "Yeah, we're back!" There was a crash down at the valley.

"And not a moment too soon. We have to put those demons in their place. Ready brother?" Tai-gee asked.

"Yeah, get ready to feel the thunda'!" Po shouted as they jumped down the mountain. The demons were running rampaged throughout the valley.

"Destroy my brothers! Destroy!" Ke-Pa shouted.

"Not today," Po shouted. Ke-Pa looked down at the panda and masked cat. He laughed.

"Even with the Hero's chi, you can't defeat me again. Demons, attack!" Ke-Pa demanded. As they came, Tai-gee shot a beam of black light at them and they disappeared.

"What? two of you have it? Impossible!" Ke-Pa shouted.

"Impossible is something we can be very good at doing," Tai-gee remarked shooting another beam. Po and Tai-gee managed to defeat all the demons, except one, Ke-Pa.

"I'll finish you myself," he screamed. He came charging up the middle. Po and Tai-gee stood at a stance. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Fusion Blast!" they both shouted. Suddenly, their bodies turned black and white as their beams of light came out from their hands. It mixed together and shot Ke-Pa into oblivion. After the dust settled, the two were the only ones left standing. Their bodies back to normal and everything looked better. The crowd shouted and cheered. And it was during this celebration that Po fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

"He'll be fine," Master Shifu assured, "He's just very exhausted. A few days' rest and he'll be fine." Shifu left with Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Viper. Tai-gee stayed behind to look after his brother. Tigress leaned against the doorway looking at Tai-gee.

"You take really good care of him, don't you?" Tigress said.

"Of course, he is my brother isn't he?" Tai-gee answered as if the question were dumb.

"But he's just your adopted brother and you just met him two years ago," Tigress said.

"Two years, or two decades. He is my brother and I will always worry about him. He worried about me all those years, and it's my turn to do the same," Tai-gee explained emotionally. Then he heard a noise. Out of nowhere, five snow leopards surrounded Tai-gee and Tigress. They were about to get Po when Tai-gee took a sword nearby and slid it between them. "Stay away from my brother," Tai-gee said menacingly. All five snow leopards jumped on Tai-gee and tried to bring him down. They tumbled out side while Tai-gee screamed to Tigress, "Make sure they don't get to Po." She turned around to see Junjie about to take Po. Tigress leapt into action. Junjie laughed.

"Do you really think you can fight me?" he asked.

"I'll sure give it my best shot," Tigress answered. Ultimately, she was defeated but she fought courageously. While Junjie had her by the throat on the ground, he laughed again.

"It's amazing. I managed to resurrect Ke-Pa, take down that masked guy, and defeat you all so I can kill the panda. So he won't infer with my plans to takeover the Jade Palace," Junjie said. Tigress was exhausted. She couldn't move. As Junjie walked over to Po, someone said.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. Stay away from my brother," Tai-gee said holding a pile of five defeated snow leopards on his shoulder. But something was different. His mask was torn off. To make matters worse, Shifu and the others came in and saw him. Tigress, too. Junjie was shocked.

"You're supposed to be dead," he said in amazement.

"Well, Po and Oogway decided to give me another chance. And I took it this time. Now, I know that I wasn't destined to Dragon Warrior. I was destined to be this," Tai-Lung said smiling. Junjie saw this as an opportunity for him to switch sides.

"Well, you can always join me and you'll have your brother alive, and all the power you want." Junjie said. Shifu, Tigress, and everyone looked at Tai-Lung to see his decision. Tai-Lung dropped the sack of Snow leopards walked up to Junjie and shook his hand, but he smiled wickedly.

"Never in this lifetime," Tai-Lung said throwing Junjie into the wall, knocking him out. The others looked at Tai-Lung in amazement.

"You're..."

"Sorry for everything I've done in the past, wish that I could go back and right all the wrongs I've done, and wish that Po was here to explain this better to you," Tai-Lung finished. Presently, Zeng came in. He looked at everyone and everything and said

"So I'm guessing you told them?"

"You knew?" The Furious Five and Shifu asked.

"Yeah, remember that family member that Po took me and Mr. Ping on? That's where we met Tai-Lung," Zeng explained.

"Look," Tai-Lung said rubbing the back of his neck, "I know that you guys don't trust me. And I know that no amounts of 'I'm sorry' will help me. I understand if you kick me out the village right now." It was quiet for a long time. Tigress at this time was up off the floor. Finally, Shifu said.

"You've truly changed. Your character, your attitude, and your desires have all changed. You're no longer the person that I trained wrong. You're completely different." Then Shifu looked at Po, then at Zeng. "How long did you keep this secret?" Zeng pulled out the red chest that had all of Tai-Lung's letters. Tai-lung and the others were amazed that Po kept all of them.

"Two years," Zeng finally answered. Shifu looked to the Furious Five.

"Do you see this man before you? Do you accept his apology?" he asked. All the Furious Five were quiet.

"If Po trusts him above everyone else, then I trust him," Monkey said.

"Me, too," Said Mantis.

"Count me in," Viper said.

"I'm in," Crane agreed. They all looked at Master Tigress. She was silent for a moment.

"You've done the Valley of Peace and other villages a great service after your transformation. It would be unjust to exile you now," Tigress finally said.

"That's the Tigress way of saying 'you're in'," Zeng explained. Tai-Lung bowed before the masters.

"Thank you all for giving me this chance," He said as the others bowed and left the room taking Junjie and his goons to jail. Tigress stayed a little longer looking at Tai-Lung before going. Tai-Lung rested his hand on Po as he was asleep.

"Our job is done brother. Sleep well," Tai-Lung whispered as he and Zeng exited the room. But the job was only nearly complete.

* * *

**Felt like doing something nice today.**


	10. The Hardest is Done

The Hardest is Done

* * *

Po turned out to be unconscious for three days. Shifu consulted the village doctor. Turns out that Po used up more energy than they thought. Tai-Lung was pacing back and forth in Po's room. Just then, Tigress came in. "You okay?" she asked truly concerned.

"He should have waken up by now. I mean what if he doesn't wake up? What if he's actually dying and we don't know? What if he's sick? What if-" Tigress slapped Tai-Lung across the face. "OUCH! What was that for?"

"For freaking out," Tigress said a little amused with Tai-Lung's attitude, "Po's been near death before and has always pulled through, even when I thought that he would perish forever. He's strong."

"I hope you're right," Tai-Lung said rubbing his jaw, "Man, woman you hit hard." Tigress smiled almost wickedly. "I guess you'll be getting every opportunity to kick my butt now that I'm here."

"Of course," Tigress replied honestly. Tai-Lung shook his head laughing.

"Oh dear. Well, since Po's not here, who's cooking?"

"All of us are going down to Mr. Ping's shop to eat," Tigress explained.

"Good. I was afraid one of you guys would cook," Tai-Lung said. Tigress glared at him. "I mean, not that _you're _bad at cooking but I was thinking of the others," Tai-Lung said nervously.

"Why?" Tigress asked.

"Why what?" Tai-Lung asked confused.

"Why are you so much like Po? You use to be a confident selfish cocky person. Now, you act like Po except both of you aren't annoying anymore," Tigress asked.

"Well, Po's character was the best model for me. To protect the people at any cost, putting others before yourself, and being a good friend to others. That's what I wanted to be," Tai-Lung explained.

"I never saw Po like that," Tigress confessed quietly.

"Not that many people do. Now, I am famished. What's for dinner?" Tai-Lung asked going out the door. Tigress shook her head as she went out with him. They didn't know it, but there was a smile on Po's face. Po had really been awake on day two. He had heard everything that happened between Tigress and Tai-Lung and had to use all his strength to not laugh when Tigress slapped him. Po was pretending to be asleep until his wounds were healed up.

On the fourth day, Po felt well enough to stand and work, so he got up and snuck away to the kitchen to cook breakfast; it was in the morning. Zeng was surprised to see Po up, but welcomed him to cook for the Furious Five, Tai-Lung and Shifu. They were in the training hall. Suddenly, Mantis's stomach growled. "Oh I'm hungry," he groaned. Viper rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you always hungry?" she asked.

"I can't help it! I haven't had any of Po's cooking in days!" Mantis exclaimed. Tai-Lung looked out the door.

"I wonder how he's doing," He said thoughtfully. Tigress rested her hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be alright," she assured, but Mantis was still complaining.

"I can already smell the great scent of his grand dumpling breakfast," Mantis fantasized.

"I smell it, too," Master Shifu sniffed.

"Yeah, but the only people who know the recipe are Po and Mr. Ping, and Mr. Ping is down at his shop, so that means-" Tigress trailed off. Everyone made a mad dash to the kitchen to see a bandaged panda stir a pot in one hand and cooking in a pan in the other. He stopped what he was doing to see the others behind him.

"Hey, everyone. What I miss?" he asked. Tai-Lung ran up and hugged him. Then he punched Po in the arm. "AAAH that's my bad arm!"

"That's for making me worried," Tai-Lung said. Then he noticed something. "How come you didn't freak out about this? I mean about the mask thing."

"I was awake the second day, I just couldn't move until now. Oh, Tigress? Nice job slapping my worried brother, I was getting tired of his rant," Po said.

"You heard that?" Tai-Lung asked shocked. "And you didn't do anything about it?"

"Of course not. And miss out on the fun of it?" Po said. Tai-Lung shook his head and put a hand on Po's shoulder.

"Welcome back, brother," he said. Soon everyone was eating and dining.

"My plan has worked," Po thought to himself, "But it's not done yet. The major part is done. Now comes the tricky part. Finding my brother a girlfriend." Po chuckled a little. "This next chapter of life is going to be interesting. But who would be right for Tai-Lung?" he thought, "I mean he's worked off the bit of fat that he once had and he's a perfect specimen for the ladies. But which one would be just right for him?" Po rubbed his chin in deep thought. "I'm going to need some help on this," Po thought.

"Po, is everything alright? You seem in deep thought," Master Shifu said. This made Tai-Lung stare directly at Po.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something else," Po noticed everyone's eyes on him, "What?"

"You 'thinking' has proven to nearly get you and most of us killed," Tai-Lung remarked. Po rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. This can't possibly harm you guys in anyway. It's a minor thing, but it's necessary," Po said thinking again.

"What is it?" Viper asked.

"I don't know, exactly anyways. This part of my plan has a hiccup in it," Po said not being quite clear. Tai-Lung was now staring intently at him.

"What do you have in store for me now?" he asked. Po sorta waved it off.

"It's hard to explain, but I need help and I'm not sure if I can do this alone. That and I've already exhausted all my resources, so I need someone new," said Po. Monkey was anxious to know.

"Well, that depends on what you're thinking of or what you're talking about," Monkey said eager to know.

"Like I said, it's hard to explain," Po sighed, "Maybe some meditation will help me." Po said getting up and heading towards the Peach Tree.

"Say hi to Oogway for me," Tai-Lung shouted out.

"I will," Po replied. The others were confused.

"Oogway?" Tigress asked. Tai-Lung then explained the whole thing to the others. Meanwhile, Po started to meditate.


	11. The New Servant

The New Servant

* * *

"We are NOT a dating service!" Exclaimed Zelon. Po rubbed his head.

"I'm not asking you to _make_ them love each other. I'm asking for another person," Po explained. He just explained to the High Ones about the next step in his plan. Zelon shook his head.

"Look, I understand that you care for your brother. We all do. But you're asking for something that is sketchy." he replied.

"Everything I DO is sketchy," Po shot back, "But I just need someone that will sorta ease the tension between the two." Oogway rubbed his chin.

"I know those two. It's a family riff that separates them. One loved by his father and one seemingly neglected by him. What could you do to ease that tension?" He asked.

"Nothing," Po answered sadly, "But that's the point. I need someone to ease that tension."

"Well, there is Lion," Zelon offered. Po was confused.

"Who's he?" He asked.

"He's a quiet mouse that sneaks around China. I knew him when I was on Earth when he was a child. You'd like him, and he's about your age. He's kind, gentle, but can hold his own in a fight. Maybe we can bring him there to help ease that tension. But Po what you're initially asking is for two cats that used to hate each other to become one," Zelon reminded.

"Look, the reason why I need someone different is because I can't out right come out and explain it to Shifu. You of all people know that your pupil is difficult, Master Oogway," Po said. Oogway and Zelon looked at Chung. The big yak thought about it before speaking.

"Alright. We'll get Lion to go to the Jade Palace and stay there. I don't know how your plan is going to turn out, but all we can do is watch and wait. We'll try to help you the best we can." With that Po bowed and exited. He awoke to see the Furious Five, Shifu, and Tai-Lung staring at him.

"Um...what's going on?" Po asked. Then they started to bombard him with questions about the High Place. Afterwards, Po punched Tai-Lung for telling them.

About a month went by and Po could see that Tai-Lung was trying to get closer to Tigress, but she kept her distance. She wasn't mean to him, but there was still that tension that Tai-Lung could sense. "Po, what happened while I was imprison? What did I do to her that was so bad?" he asked wanting to put away the hatchet. Po sighed.

"It's hard to explain. I wish I could tell you right out, but there I some things about the village that I have to keep from you," Po said patting his brother on the shoulder. Just then Shifu asked everyone to come in the Grand Hall. Zeng was there. "What is it?" Po asked.

"I've hired someone to help with serving the Jade Palace. He's an extra hand. He'll be assisting me with the servant jobs," Zeng explained.

"So where is he?" Monkey asked.

"He's a bit...actually a lot shy and he's very very wary of people. So it's possible that you won't see him. As in ever!" Zeng explained.

"What do you mean?" Tai-Lung asked.

"This person is very good at not being seen. So, to break him in, figuratively speaking, he's asked for a hide-and-seek game. As in you try to find him. Master Shifu has agreed. Now, he's very hard to find, but you not only have to find him, you have to meet him. You have to know what he is and what his name is. So this will be a challenge," Zeng said.

"How can we lure him out?" Tigress asked.

"Make a mess. He can clean up things with impressive speed, so you can willingly make a mess. Just make sure that it's cleaned up," Zeng explained, "That's all. Good Luck!" With that the others were off to set their traps. The gang came up with some weird traps. Monkey broke some off the wooden soldiers in the Training Hall. Viper made her room a mess and looked out of a creak in her closet to watch out for the person. Mantis and Crane used flour on the ground to track the new servant. Tigress made her room a mess and sat quietly to hear for the servant. Tai-Lung watched the others to see how their traps would go. Po, actually cleaned his room and waited for the game to be over. Since he already knew who the person was, it would be cheating if he participated.

No one knew how he did it, but the new servant managed to clean all the messes that everyone made without being seen. With Monkey, he turned his back for five minutes and the wooden scrapes were cleaned up and new wooden soldiers were up. With Viper, she heard tapping on the top of her closet. She tried her best to hear for it. Then it stopped. When she looked out into her room, it was spotless. With Mantis and Crane, they both thought that there was no way that the servant could clean up all the flour on the floor so fast so they ate in the kitchen for two minutes. When they came back, all the flour on the floor was gone and swept clean, like it hadn't been there in the first place. With Tigress, she simply couldn't hear the servant. She had her eyes closed, so she hadn't heard nor seen the servant. The others were amazed. How can anyone be that quick, silent, and not be seen? Even Shifu was shocked when he did the same thing that Tigress did but with his eyes completely open. HE didn't hear nor seen the servant. "It's will take longer than you think, maybe a week or two. He's very hard to find," Zeng repeated.

"How is anyone that fast?" Monkey said shocked.

"I don't know. All I know is that everyone set traps, and no one met the guy," Tai-Lung said.

"This is going to be harder than we thought," Po said laughing a little at their failures. "Let's get some rest."


	12. Lion the Mouse

Lion the Mouse

* * *

Tai-Lung started to quietly close the door behind him. It was nighttime, and he didn't want to wake the others up. He decided to take a midnight stroll about the Palace grounds. He didn't even get to completely close the door to the barracks before he heard, "What are you doing up this late?" Tai-Lung quickly spun around to see a familiar person. He breathed in a sigh.

"Tigress don't do that! You gave me a heart attack!" He frantically said holding his chest. Tigress gave a tiny smile.

"So why are you out so late?" she asked again.

"Oh, I wanted to take a walk," Tai-Lung said nervously starting walk. Tigress followed him.

"Good, that's exactly what I was going to do," Tigress stated. Tai-Lung looked at her. Of course she was. They walked to the Jade Palace, and said nothing the entire time. Finally, Tai-Lung gave a frustrated sigh and stopped where he was.

"What happened?" he asked. Tigress was completely confused.

"What do you mean what happened?" she asked back.

"You know what I mean. What did I do that was so horrible to you?" Tai-Lung asked.

"I don't understand," Tigress replied.

"Tigress, I know that I wrecked the village and nearly killed you, but there's a specific reason why you're distancing yourself from me," Tai-Lung said.

"I'm not," Tigress denied.

"Yes, you are. When I was Tai-gee, you use to always be within arm length of me. Now I'm lucky if I see you. I'm the same guy. There's a difference about Tai-Lung and Tai-gee with you. Why is that?" Tai-Lung asked. Tigress started to understand.

"You mean, there's another reason I have, other than what you did to the village, that I seem to dislike you," she replied trying to understand.

"Not dislike me, hate me. There's something about me that is giving you emotional trouble. Like something I am or have done to you that you don't like. What is it? Tell me now so I can fix it," Tai-Lung offered. Tigress crossed her arms and looked down on the ground for a moment. She then shook her head.

"You wouldn't be able to fix it," she said starting to walk away. Tai-Lung grabbed her arm and gently brought her back.

"Try me," Tai-Lung said. She was quiet for a while, then Tigress spoke.

"Well," she didn't get far until she heard a sound. "Wait do you hear that?" It sounded like music. They knew Shifu wasn't in the Jade Palace so it had to be someone else. The two cats walked stealthily into the Hall of Heroes. It was lit with candles, giving some light to the dark place. Tai-Lung hid behind the rhino armor and Tigress behind the closest pillar. There in the middle of the room was a mouse playing a harp. He seemed to dance with the music, though he was sitting on the ground. The mouse was much bigger than most mice; Tigress and Tai-lung observed that very quickly. He looked 5'7" judging from the way he was sitting. He was a giant compared to rats. His grey fur was much like Tai-Lung and his ears nearly perfectly round. He quietly played as he quietly sang some unknown song. Tigress was curious and tried to get closer. She got closer but she mistakingly tripped over something. The mouse heard it and started to run. "Wait," Tigress cried out. The mouse stopped. "I'm not going to hurt you." Tigress said coming out of her hiding spot. The mouse looked at her in fear. "Don't be afraid. It's alright." Tigress said stretching out her hand "I'm Tigress. What's your name?" The mouse slowly grabbed her hand and stood up for he had fallen.

"I'm...Lion," he said very slowly and quietly.

"That an...interesting name," Tigress said. "Okay, Tai-Lung, you can come out now." Tai-Lung popped out from his hiding place. He stood his distance so he wouldn't scare Lion and waved his hand kindly.

"Hello, Lion," Tai-Lung said. Lion waved back. "So...how have you been?" Tai-lung was trying to make conservation.

"Good," Lion said quietly. Another silence came.

"So...what brings you to the Jade Palace?" Tigress asked.

"I'm here to be the servant," Lion said. Tai-Lung looked at him amazed.

"You mean you're the one that has been cleaning around here? How are you that fast?" Tai-Lung asked completely interested.

"Well, I have some training. So I guess you can tell Shifu and the others that you've found me," Lion said.

"Well, we don't have to tell them right away. Why don't we get to know you more?" Tai-Lung offered. Lion smiled at this.

"He was wrong about this village," Lion whispered.

"Who was wrong?" asked Tigress.

"Oh, this friend I...know said that this village treated people who are different very badly here. But you are the friendliest people I've met so far," Lion replied. Tai-Lung thought about what he said for a moment.

"I think I know who you are talking about, but for now, Sun's starting to come up. We better get breakfast ready," Tai-Lung reminded.

"Oh, I'll do it. You can watch me cook," the mouse offered. Tai-Lung and Tigress never thought that breakfast could be done so fast so well. Lion moved through the kitchen like a speed demon. Setting the table, cooking the food, sweeping the floors, and washing the leftover dishes. When it was all done, Tigress asked.

"So how do you remind unseen through all of this?"

"Well normally I would do things early so that I wouldn't be seen. But if I hear someone coming like I do now," Lion said after hearing the others coming, "I do this." He jumped to the ceiling and clung to it like a leech. Then he went through a hole cut out that went outside then closed the door behind him. The two cats were amazed. Just then the others came in.

"Wow, did you guys do all this?" Monkey asked. Tai-Lung and Tigress looked at each other.

"No, no we didn't," Tigress fibbed.

"We just found it like this. Must be the new servant," Tai-Lung suggested. The others thought nothing of it and went right on eating.


	13. Helping a Tiger

Helping a Tiger

* * *

The others were eating their breakfast. It had been two weeks since Tai-Lung and Tigress met Lion. Finally, Lion gave the two permission to tell the others. So when the group was eating in the kitchen, Zeng came in and Tai-Lung stood up. "Zeng, we've found the servant." Everyone looked at him.

"You did," Zeng said not believing that he actually did. "So what is he like."

"He is a giant mouse, and his name is Lion," Tigress said. Zeng was truly shocked that they found out.

"That's right. Lion!" He called. Soon, through the doorway of the kitchen was the mysterious mouse. Po and the others stood up amazed at the height of him. "Everyone this is-"

"Lion," Po said thoughtfully. Lion turned his head towards the panda and smiled.

"Po. It's great to see you," He said hugging him. The others were completely confused.

"You know each other?" Tigress asked. Po waved his hand so-so

"We know each other through a heavenly connection. It's so nice to see you," Po said.

"Good to be seen," Lion replied.

"So this is the friend that you wanted help from? It's nice to finally meet you," Master Shifu said.

"Thank you, master for having me," Lion said bowing, "Now, I'll take the time now to hear any questions that you guys have for me." Then he was overloaded with questions about how he was able to do all the stuff he did. Meanwhile, Po, Tigress, and Tai-Lung snuck out to the Training Hall. There Tigress and Tai-Lung were sparring as Po was meditating again.

"So you never answered my question," Tai-Lung said.

"What's that?" Tigress asked as she hit a little harder.

"Tigress, you know what I mean," Tai-Lung replied tired of her evasiveness. Tigress and Tai-Lung stopped fighting.

"Tai," She said calling him by his nickname, "It's really not your fault. You've been away for a long time and things have changed. So, this is how I usually am."

"Baloney," Tai-Lung muttered.

"Nothing gets pass you," Po put in.

"You mind staying out of this?" Tai-Lung growled at his brother. Po went back to his meditation.

"Look, I know you're trying to be helpful, but I-"

"I'm not just trying to be helpful. You were my first actual friend before I came here as Tai-gee, and you were my best friend when we were kids in the Jade Palace. So it's kind of my job to help you," Tai-Lung explained. This just made it more difficult for Tigress.

"It's hard to explain," Tigress said leaving the hall. Tai-Lung threw his hands up in frustration.

"UGH! WHAT DID I DO?! I'd give anything to help her!" he exclaimed.

"You like her," Po said cheekily.

"Yes...I mean no...I mean, not in the way that you think," Tai-Lung said defensively. Po sighed.

"It's not really about you. It's what she didn't have." Po explained patting his brother on the shoulder.

"What was it? I'll try to give it to her," Tai-Lung said sadly.

"I know. Relax. Excuse me for a moment. I need to see something," Po said exiting the hall. They didn't know that Tigress had overheard their conversation. She wanted someone to finally tell her story to but she was unsure. It...touched her that Tai-Lung cared so much about her.

Po went over to the Hall of Heroes where Lion was cleaning. "Lion, you know the job you're suppose to do, right?" he asked.

"Yes, ease the tension here. I know what to do. But you must understand that it isn't a free guarantee. Just because I tell them what I need to tell them, doesn't mean they'll necessarily listen. Or if they do, they might not do anything about it. Let's just see how things play out. Now I want you to do something for me," Lion said.

"What's that?" Po asked.

"Hide and don't make a sound, because Tigress is coming," Lion said and Po did just that. He jumped up onto one of the supports for the roof and listened to the conversation. "Master Tigress. It is good to see you," Lion said bowing.

"Good morning, Lion. Um... can I ask you something?" Tigress said awkwardly.

"Of course," Lion said.

"That won't be said to the others," Tigress said confidentially. Lion nodded, then Tigress sighed, "I...think that...I'm confused."

"About Tai-Lung?" Tigress snapped up.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Because you like him."

"No I don't."

"So you hate him?" Lion said speeding up the back and forth conversation.

"Well, not really."

"So you think he's a good guy."

"Yes."

"And you see him as a good friend."

"Ultimately."

"So you love him."

"No!"

"Do you like him as a friend?"

"Yes!"

"And you think that all his actions that he did to the village, Shifu, and to you are okay."

"No!"

"So you hate him?"

"No!"

"So you love him?"

"LION! STOP THAT!" Tigress yelled in flustered frustration. Lion laughed.

"I think I know why you are like this. Because you can't forget what he did to you and Shifu," Lion said.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked still holding her head from the previous confusion.

"Because when Tai-Lung went to prison, he unfortunately took Shifu's love away from you," Lion said bluntly. Tigress composed herself.

"Love and warmth are for the-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Lion shouted at the female tiger. Tigress was shocked. He never raised his voice above talking level. "Love is the one thing that make dead men alive, bring lost sons to their fathers, and make brothers out of enemies! Why do you try to fool yourself? If you really think that Love and Care is for the weak, then why do you practice Kung Fu? Is it really so that you can be the strongest you can be, or is it so that you can fill the hole in your heart? You CRAVE for love and you don't even know it! Now the source of your problems comes and offers to help you fix it and you are hesitant? Let me tell you this. Forget the past. Your past reminds you who you are, but your future reminds you who you can STILL be! Don't be stupid. Don't let this opportunity slip past you." Tigress looked at the mouse for a long time. Then she closed her eyes as she nearly cried. They were silent for a moment then Tigress said.

"Thank you, Lion," Tigress said bowing, then she walked out. When she was out of sight, Po came down and said.

"You didn't have to be that hard on her," Po said.

"I know her kind. I've been living with cats and tigers for a long time. They are very stubborn," Lion said walking out of the hall. He stopped and said over his shoulder, "Po, I did my part. Now it's time for you to do yours." Po nodded as Lion left. Po stayed in the Hall of heroes for about five hours meditating until Master Shifu came in.

"Oh, Dragon Warrior, I didn't mean to disturb you," he said.

"Actually, I was waiting to talk to you honestly Master Shifu," Po said as he stood up.


	14. Family Riff

The Family Riff

* * *

Tigress was walking down the hall with her face towards the ground and her arms crossed. On the opposite side of the hall was Tai-Lung with his head in deep thought trying to figure out what Po meant by "what she didn't have". What did he mean by that? Finally, they looked up and noticed each other. They stopped and stood awkwardly looking at each other. "Oh hey, Tigress," Tai-Lung said quietly.

"Hey, Tai," Tigress said smiling sadly. Tai-lung chuckled. "What?"

"It's been a while since I've heard my old nickname," he said. "Listen I-" he was interrupted by whispering. "Come on," they went to where Po and Shifu were talking. They hid quietly out of sight.

"What is it that troubles you, Dragon Warrior?" Shifu asked. Po walked around for a moment before speaking.

"A family matter that has been entrusted to me," Po replied. "But I need your opinion before I do anything." Master Shifu rubbed his chin.

"Okay, panda. Let me hear it," he replied.

"There is a man who is father to his son, who is adopted. The man gave all his love to his son, and the son loved his father, but the son committed a crime that sent him away in exile. The father had a second son who loved the father, but the father didn't show any love for him. The second son did everything in his power to get the father to love him, but he never got it. Then, the father adopted another son, but the father absolutely hated this son, and as a result, the second son hated him, too. But the third son somehow managed to get the first son and the rest of the family back together, and they live happily ever after. Now, tell me who is at fault for this family riff?" Po finally asked. Shifu was silent for a while.

"I would think the father, for not loving all his sons equally," Shifu said accusingly, "who would do such a thing?!" Po came closer to Shifu.

"You would," he said quietly. Shifu stepped back surprised while Tigress and Tai-Lung were confused.

"What do you mean?" Shifu asked.

"You adopted Tai-Lung into your family like he was your own son, which is not a sin. But after he was arrested, you never showed your love to anyone, especially to Tigress, who did everything in her power to receive your love. Yet, you never gave it to her. So she thinks that no one loves her, because no one has ever shown her love. She says its for the weak. My power uses love for everyone, that's why I'm the strongest. Then there's me. I, unknowingly, was sent to unite this separated family, yet you taught the Furious Five that I didn't belong here. I have no anger against you now, nor will I ever, but that still leaves Tigress in the dark. How do you think she feels when she thinks no one loves her? How did you feel when your father left you?" Po asked seriously. Shifu looked at the ground ashamed. "It's not too late. You were partially wise in not showing Tigress love because she probably would have been another Tai-Lung. But that pain is still there. That's all I have to say." Po started to walk away.

"Po," Shifu called out stopping him. "Thank you for telling me the truth. Thank you so much." He said bowing. Po bowed too and then left. Tai-Lung and Tigress left quietly and went to the sacred peach tree. They sat down and were quiet for a long time. Tai-Lung sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Tigress," he said. Tigress was confused.

"For what?" She asked

"For stealing Shifu's love from you. I-I wish I never came here. Then you would have the love you desire," Tai-Lung lamented.

"It wasn't your fau-"

"Yes it was! If I were never born, I wouldn't have caused you so much grief," he said sadly.

"If you didn't come, then I would become you," Tigress replied.

"I'm so sorry," Tai-lung whispered.

"I guess I owe you an apology," Tigress said as Tai-lung shot his head up in confusion. "All this time I thought that there wasn't an ounce of heart in you. I thought that you were ultimately this heinous criminal that Master Shifu loved more than me. I didn't think you could change so much. And you've actually helped me a lot. It seemed for a while that only Po cared for me like a sister, but you've taken care of me more than I can measure. And only in a few years. That...I'm thankful for." Tai-Lung surprised her greatly when he hugged her. Tigress slowly hugged back. In the distance, Shifu was watching in silence his students, his children.


	15. Difficult Love

Difficult Love

* * *

The next morning, Po was finished cleaning the floors of the hall of heroes when Tai-Lung came in. "Hey, brother," Tai-Lung said. Po simply nodded.

"So how was the morning rush at dad's?" Po asked.

"Stressful as usual," the cat replied rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, Po, can I ask you something?" Po nodded. "Do you think the others really like me?"

"Something tells me that you are in love with Tigress." Po teased. Tai-lung nervously rubbed his neck. "Of course they do," Po said putting away the scrub he had,"they accept you more than me." About this time, Tigress started to come in when she heard Po and Tai-Lung conversation. So she ease dropped.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tai-Lung.

"The others still don't accept me as a person. I'm not part of their family. Friends? Sure, but they aren't really open to me. They treat me like the half-brother that they abandon. They still think that the greatest title is Dragon Warrior. They don't know the hurt that comes with it. You on the other hand they'll accept because you are the true image of a warrior. Me? Well, there's this," Po said as he patted his belly.

"Oh come on, you are the Dragon Warrior. And the fat, you're much slimmer now than when I met you on the mountain. I can actually wrap my arms around you. No offense," Tai-Lung protested. It was true. While Po's belly still jiggled, he was thinner and more muscular than last time.

"Yeah, but you aren't me. They still see me as an outcast. I'm not part of this family. But you are. You have a father here, brothers and a sister, and a special cat that you love very much. I say to you what I said at the mountain. I have no family," Po said starting to walk away.

"Po," Tigress called coming out of the shadows. Tai-lung was surprised to see her. "I just want to say that I don't, nor any of us, see you as the outcast and we do see you as a part of this family." Po stood emotionless.

"Thank you, Master Tigress. That means a lot to me," Po said finally leaving.

"Be happy my brother," Tai-lung whispered as he watched Po exit the room. Then he remember Tigress was still in the room. He turned around to see her looking squarely at him. He laughed nervously. "Well, I better get to training." He said about to dash out, but Tigress barred his way.

"Don't even think about leaving. I just have one question to ask you. Who was the cat that he was talking about?" Tigress asked.

"Heh, you heard that part," Tai-lung stuttered.

"Yes, who is it?" Tigress asked fully interested and eager to know. He was quiet for a long time.

"You promise to control your anger and not tear me to shreds?"

"Can't guarantee that but I will do that if you don't tell me," Tigress threatened. Tai-lung was silent again. He finally took a long breath and said.

"It's you." Tigress stood there with her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. She finally shook her head and said.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"It can't be. No one would ever love a person like me."

"But you're a beautiful person."

"No I'm not. I'm a monster! No one loves me! Absolutely no one. So why should the person of my dreams love me!?" She shouted. Tigress realized what she said and blushed brightly. Then she started to cry. Tai-Lung immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she wept. He asked her why she was crying. "Because no one has ever loved me. Either people hate me or they are afraid of me," she said crying into his bare chest. Tai-lung lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

"I love you. And I'm not afraid. I always thought that you were really beautiful, even when I was a criminal. But now, I love you for who you are. A loving, strong person that no one can beat." Tai-Lung said. Tigress looked down blushing.

"You're exaggerating," she said looking at their feet. Tai-Lung brought her head back up again.

"I'm not kidding. You really are," Tai-lung said looking into her eyes. Their heads slowly came closer together. Their lips met in the middle. Tai-lung tightened his grip on the female tiger. Tigress gasped a little at this, then she slowly roped her arms around the muscular cat. Their mouths soon opened and then their tongues started to fight for dominance. Tai-Lung fell in love with Tigress's purr. All too soon they parted for air. Tigress blushed terribly. Her eyes reopened as she looked into the leopard's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why? I love you," Tai-Lung replied just as quietly.

"I know, but I want to say sorry for thinking so wrong of you. And...I love you too," Tigress replied hugging Tai-Lung tight. "Oh!" A little too tight, for she had nearly hugged his last breath out of him. She immediately released him. "Sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's alright. Nice to know that I'm dearly loved," Tai-lung said going for another kiss.

"Aww that's so sweet," said a voice. Tigress and Tai-lung's heads shot over to see Po and Shifu smiling. They let go of each other quickly and blushed in silence.

"Don't worry. We won't exploit your new-found relationship until the time you want it to be publicized. I'm so glad you two found happiness I couldn't give you. I'm proud of both of you," Shifu assured. Everyone darted their eyes at Po.

"Don't worry I wont tell. But this I will say. My plan is complete. Everyone is in peace and harmony with Tai-lung. Come on, there's a party down the mountain for you brother," Po said. As everyone went down the mountain, Tai-Lung said

"Thank you Po." With that, the brothers went down the mountain, but there was something still amiss that was left undone.

**to be continued**


	16. The Return Gift

The Return Gift

* * *

It had been a whole year since Tigress and Tai-lung confessed their love for each other. And again it was the Tai-gee festival. They named it after Tai-Lung's former cover name. The whole village was celebrating. It was also the day that Tigress and Tai-Lung came out with their relationship. The village was overjoyed. As the party went on, Tai-lung noticed that Po was in a corner alone. Tai-lung noticed that Po had been growing more and more distant. He was still goofy sometimes and held a smile, but he was more serious than anything. He seemed at peace, but what a price to pay for peace and be all alone. Tai-Lung tried his best to include Po into things, but he would gently refuse. Finally, when Tai-lung saw that Po was alone in the corner, he said to Tigress,"I'm going to go check on something. I'll be right back." He excused himself without anyone knowing, went to the Sacred Peach Tree, and started to meditate. It took him longer than Po, but he was finally able to enter the High Place.

* * *

"Where am I?" Tai-lung muttered

"You're in the High Place, where specially chosen masters go when it is their time," Chung said welcoming the cat. "What is your purpose here, Master Tai-Lung?"

"So this is what it's like. I can see why Po comes here often. I'm sorry, master...what was your question?" Tai-Lung said bewildered.

"What is your purpose here?" The yak asked again.

"Oh yes, well...you know of my brother, Po, who through him I was able to be the man I am today. And you know that his plan for me and everyone, and how he managed to find my true love. He's done all of this through strife, frustration, heartache, and sadness, and I know that all of you would agree that he deserves something great in return. I ask you to give my brother the happiness that he's given me," Tai-Lung explained. Zelon, Oogway, and Chung looked at each other.

"He's right. Po deserves something in return, but what?" Zelon asked his partners.

"I'm guessing a lifetime supply of food wouldn't suffice," Oogway joked but Tai-Lung wasn't laughing.

"Master Oogway, this is serious. I really want to do something for my brother. Please, can you help me?" He asked. The others thought for a moment until Oogway showed a knowing smile.

"A wife," he stated simply. Tai-Lung sighed.

"I was thinking that, but who would be just right for Po?" He questioned. Oogway still smiled.

"You leave that to us. Meanwhile, you go and comfort your brother while we get to work and provide a woman for him," he said. After that, Tai-lung's vision came back to earth where Po was right in front of him. Tai-lung jumped.

"What are you doing?"

"Wondering what you are doing." Po replied. Tai-lung rubbed his eyes as he stood up.

"I was trying to get in the High Place. To see if I could do what you do. But I couldn't do it," Tai-Lung fibbed. He wanted Po's gift to be a surprise. Po patted his brother on the back.

"Not everyone can be gifted," Po said smirking earning him a playful noogie from Tai-lung as they went down the mountain.

* * *

"So what was it that you had to do that you went out on the party?" Tigress asked the day after the festival. Tai-Lung sat there with Lion sitting next to him sipping tea in the kitchen.

"I was talking with the High Ones. I was trying to get them to give Po a gift that he rightly deserves," Tai-Lung replied. Tigress smiled at Tai-lung's compassion. Lion stopped sipping his tea.

"So what did they decide to give Po? Eternal life, eternal wealth, or a lifetime supply of food?" Lion asked jokingly. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes.

"No, we ultimately decided, and you can't tell Po this, but we decided to get him...a girlfriend." said Tai-lung. Tigress and Lion looked at Tai-lung intently.

"Not to be rude, but you're serious?" asked Lion. Tai-lung snapped his glare at Lion. "Hey no offense, but I'm just saying that I can already see a lot of girls liking Po just for his title." Lion pointed out. Tai-Lung sighed a growl. Lion did have a point.

"Well, Oogway said that he and the others would get her. I just hope it's the right one for Po and brings Po happiness," Tai-lung said sipping his tea.

"Me too. Po's been lonely for a long time. I hope that this special girl arrives soon," Tigress said. Just then Zeng came in.

"Hey guys, I have some news. Song, the head of the Ladies of the Shade, is moving to the Valley of Peace. Mr. Ping's offered her to stay in Po's old room until she can find a place to call her own," he informed. This made Lion, Tai-lung, and Tigress spit out their tea and burst out laughing.

"Now that's what I call fast," Lion said still laughing as Zeng stood there clueless.

* * *

"SHE'S JUST STAYING FOR A WHILE!" Po exclaimed. Monkey, Viper, and Crane were all laughing at Po's situation. Viper smiled warmly.

"We weren't suggesting anything, Po. We just find it funny how of all the people, she chose to stay in your dad's noodle shop. No offense, but the place doesn't exactly scream a place for a woman," Viper smiled. Po sighed.

"Well, that's the situation. There's nothing funny or unusual going on between us. We are just friends," he said defending himself, but Monkey wouldn't rest.

"I'm wondering why she didn't figure that she could stay here," he snickered a bit. Po's face lowered to the ground.

"That's because she thought that you guys would still be mad at her for stealing the things in the Jade Palace," Po sighed. This made everyone quiet for a moment. It was true that they didn't think about that.

"We're sorry. We didn't remember that," Viper confessed.

"Still," Tigress came in as she, Tai-Lung, and Lion walked out to the Training Hall front yard, "That doesn't explain why you didn't _propose _she stay here." Po would usually do that for anyone. Princes, crooks, rehabilitated criminals, family members, children, thieving children, etc. you name it. Po just rolled his eyes.

"Look, she's just staying at my father's house for a while, then she's moving out. I don't know why everyone is so giddy about that," Po said as he walked down the mountain.

"Because she's available," Lion said to the others. They all just laughed.

"Okay guys, that's enough. If we really want this to blossom into something great, then we need to give it some space and watch things work. Remember, we can't accelerate this, but we can delay it, or worse, stop it," Tai-Lung advised the team. They all nodded as they silently took the vow to get Po a girlfriend.


	17. Song's stay

Song's stay

* * *

Po walked down the mountain to his father's shop to see how Song was adjusting to her new settings. Or at least, that was the plan. Sure Song was beautiful, smart, and kind, but Po figured that she wouldn't see anything worth wild in him. That and she would probably be attracted only to his title. Po entered the usually crowded shop to see a goose and cat behind the kitchen. Po smiled. Song hadn't changed much, so maybe there was a chance that he would prove to the others that they were just friends. Yeah, friends. That's how it usually starts out.

Anyways, Po went to the back of the kitchen to greet the newcomer. "Well, there's a familiar face," Po said. Song turned around and saw Po. She put down the pot she had and ran up to Po, giving him a warm hug.

"It's so great to see you again, Po!" Song said cheerfully, "How is everything?"

"You know, thieves, robbers, criminals, stuff like that. So here's a question that I've been dying to ask, why did you move here?" Po questioned.

"Oh, well when I decided that I needed a change as a leader, I decided to quit the Ladies of the Shade. Don't worry, I put them in good hands. You may not know her, a person named: Mei-Ling?" Po's eyebrows rose when he heard that name.

"A fox or a mountain cat?" Po asked.

"Huh? A mountain cat, why?" Song asked confused.

"Oh no, it's just that I know another person named Mei-Ling. I know a friend of the Mei-Ling that you're talking about. Hmm, interesting. So what are you going to be doing here?" Po asked.

"I thought that you were only going to ask me one question?" Song said smirking. They both laughed, "Well, I actually decided to come and work with you. I figured that the Masters of the Jade Palace wouldn't like me for what I did."

"Actually, we not only have forgiven you, but ask you to come back in," said a voice behind them. Po and Song turned around to Tigress and Master Shifu smiling. "There's always one more at the Jade Palace," Tigress said.

"Hey! You can't use that! That's my slogan!" Mr. Ping shouted.

"You really mean it?" Song asked.

"Of course, you may even learn a thing or two about stealing," Shifu joked. Po's mouth dropped.

"Shifu making a joke. The world just stop," he said dramatically. Tigress shook her head as Song giggled.

"Thanks, but I think it would be best if I stay down here. Besides, it's a long way from there to here," Song declined. Master Shifu nodded as Tigress shrugged.

"Oh well, welcome back to the Valley of Peace," Tigress said. Then she thought of something, "Um. If you are going to stay here, there's a person I want you to meet. My boyfriend, Po's brother," Both Po and Shifu looked at Tigress confused. Why bring up Tai-Lung?

"You have a boyfriend? Wow, I...I'm happy for you. And Po has a brother? That's...very good," Song said not knowing what to say. She didn't think that Tigress would be in a relationship, not that she thought that Tigress was too mean. Tigress just didn't seem the person to want to be married. "I would be delighted to meet him." As they walked up the mountain, Shifu and Po whispered over to Tigress.

"Why are we bringing her to my brother?" Po asked.

"Because, if she's going to be living here, she's got to at least see him. That and I want to see something," Tigress explained quietly.

"And what would that be?" Shifu asked.

"What she's going to do when she sees Tai," Tigress asked. Master Shifu was still confused, but Po understood. It was a test and experiment of love and faithfulness. In Po's eyes it was cruel but needed. When they finally got to the Training Hall, Song was in shock when she saw, "Tai-Lung?!" she exclaimed. Tai-Lung smiled at her as she...ran up to him and hugged him. The others were confused.

"Before anyone gets any ideas, I want to introduce to you, my blood niece, Song," Tai-Lung explained. Po's mouth dropped along with Crane's.

"Details! Now!" Po exclaimed.

"Well, when I met Po and hid from you guys, I met Song and her team. We talked to each other and she explained to me that she was actually an orphan. I later traced down her roots and it turned out that she was my niece," Tai-Lung explained. Then Song realized something.

"This is your boyfriend?" she asked Tigress. Tigress reddened as Tai-Lung smirked mischievously.

"Boyfriend, eh? That's new," he said almost evilly. Tigress's confidence came back.

"Don't act like you don't like it," she replied. Po sighed shaking his head.

"Anyways, now that we got that out of the way, are you happy, Tigress?" Po asked. She nodded. "Okay, then. Well, you've met everyone else. Except Lion. He's new." The panda pointed to the giant mouse who waved his hand. "Hey, Song, let me show you something else around the Palace," Po said leading her out the room. Shifu, Lion, and the others all looked at each other.

"FLIIILLLLRRRTT!" Lion said in a grizzly voice. Everyone laughed.

* * *

**It's Mother's Day. So kiss your mother, grandmother, aunt, a mother you don't know, your guardian. Just say: HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! **


	18. Preparations and Happenings

Preparations and Happenings

* * *

"So what are you going to be doing today?" Song asked Po. The panda looked at the beautiful snow leopard while he was in the kitchen of his father's shop. It had now been a year and a half since Song came into the Valley of Peace. In that time, they got a lot closer than friends usually were. Po smiled as he said.

"I was thinking of going back up to the mountain. Tai-Lung said he has something he wanted to share to the group," Po said. He smiled wider. If he knew his brother, he knew what it was. Finally, when the rush hour was finished, the two went up the mountain to the Training Hall where the other Furious Five, Shifu, and Lion were there. Tai-Lung stood with Tigress by his side.

"I have an announcement everyone. Tigress and I are getting married," Tai-Lung said. Everyone gasped. The news was sudden, but everyone ended up cheering for the new couple. Po hugged his brother tight as he said with a smile.

"Congratulations, brother. I've never been happier for you." Tai-Lung pat his brother on the back and took him aside.

"Do me a favor Po, and start living your life. You've done so much for everyone. You deserve a good life, good friends, a good girlfriend," he said. Po rolled his eyes.

"We are just-"

"I know," Tai-Lung interrupted, "But I'm not talking about her. I'm talking in general. You shouldn't be alone."

"I was born alone, and I shall die alone," Po said wisely.

"But you don't have to live alone," Tai-Lung said. He went back to the group as Po stood there thinking about what Tai-Lung said.

"Can I plan the wedding?" Crane asked.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"No offense, Crane," Viper explained, "but you are kind of pushy and controlling when it comes to a wedding. They just want a simple wedding."

"Yes, please. I don't want my bill for the wedding to be in the 10000s place," Tai-Lung remarked. Everyone laughed. Then suddenly Po shouted.

"AAAAHHH!"

"What's wrong?" Tigress asked.

"There was a hiccup in my plan! I forgot about your nephew, Peng. He's going to be so upset!" Po said worried. Monkey shrugged.

"I would think that he would just be surprised, not angry. I mean if Tigress can get along with Tai-Lung, then anyone can get along with Tai-Lung," he explained. Tigress growled at him as Monkey chuckled nervously. Po shook his head.

"Still, that leaves a chapter in your life not resolved. I want to get that out of the way as soon as possible," he said.

"Come on, Po," Tai-Lung said, "I know the kid is like me and is kind of dangerous, but what are the chances that Peng will even come here now. I mean he hasn't been here in the time I've been here. Maybe he's somewhere far off." Then Zeng came in with some news.

"Peng's in the village for a visit. He says he wants to meet the Dragon Warrior again," Zeng said cautiously. Everyone's eyes looked at Tai-Lung as he shrunk nervously.

"CURSE YOU HIGH ONES!" Po shouted as he and Song jogged down the mountain. Tigress looked at the two down the mountain.

"Are you sure that she's the right one for Po? I mean I don't think she's a bad person, but do you think that Po will agree?" Tigress asked Tai-Lung. Tai-Lung rubbed his chin in thought.

"I have faith that the events will play out in favor of my brother. Now, let's get to planning this wedding," Tai-Lung said.

* * *

"My uncle is what and is getting married to the who now?!" Peng exclaimed on the way up the mountain. Po and song were trying to explain the whole situation. "So whoa, whoa, wait. My uncle Tai-lung is not only alive, but is getting married to Master Tigress. I don't believe that."

"I was thinking that you wouldn't. So that's why we're going to see him," Po explained to him,"Oh and how come you never told me that you and Song were cousins?"

"I didn't think that you ever met her," Peng shrugged. Po shook his head. So much was happening. Finally, they got to the Training Hall where there stood right in front of him was Peng's uncle, Tai-lung.

"Hello, Peng. Nice to see you," Tai-lung said hinting at a little of caution. No one in the room could figure out how Peng was going to react. But no one thought that Peng would do what he did next. He ran up to Tai-lung and hugged him tight, completely shocking everyone in the room.

"I'm so proud that you're not the criminal that everyone said you were," Peng said hugging tighter. Tai-lung gently patted him on the back.

"There was a time that I was like that, but you can thank Po for giving me a second chance. Now, you and I have some catching up to do," Tai-lung suggested as they went to the kitchen. So that left Song and Po in the Training Hall. Song nervously surveyed the Hall.

"Um, so Po. Have you ever been...I don't know...in a relationship," she asked very awkwardly. Po stared at her for a while while she looked away from his eyes.

"Yes, but it ended as things usually do around here. Nearly killing me," he jested. Song chuckled a little before returning to her awkward state.

"So, would you want to be in a relationship?" She asked.

"Umm... I...guess. I mean, it would help. I am pretty lonely." Po replied.

"Well, maybe your special person will come soon," Song said trying to comfort the panda as she exited the place. Po stared at her direction for a long time before being interrupted by Tai-lung.

"You know," he said making Po jump, "there was something that you told me on the mountain. What was it?"

"I have no family?"

"Right, that. Even if you believe that you have none, you can still make one. Just a suggestion. Anyways, we're letting Lion plan the wedding. He'll have us ready in two months. Its going to be a great day!" Tai-lung said exiting the scene. Po stood there thinking about what his brother just said. Maybe...just maybe.

**to be continued**


	19. The Wedding's Result

The Wedding's Result

* * *

The wedding was simple alright. Simply amazing! Everyone underestimated Lion's ability to plan a wedding. The wedding took place at the village square. Bright orange and grey banners were put up on the strings above. The food was simply immaculate; so much so that Po couldn't help but eat some before they served the food. Cherry tree petals were fluttering in the wind thanks to Zeng and Crane's aerial ability. The sunset was just about to set. Of course, Tai-lung and Tigress don't remember any of the spectacle. All they remember is saying, "I do" and then passionately kissing each other. The cheers and celebration rang out and for the first time ever, people saw Shifu cry; overjoyed for his children. Po too was glad that Tigress and Tai-lung found happiness.

The banquet was incredibly fun. Games that the children were having was enough to get Tigress to join in. Po smile widely as he saw his brother laughing with Peng by his side and Tigress on his other. He looked around at the happiness around him. Then he noticed someone was missing. Po looked outside to see a lonely snow leopard with a bouquet of flowers. Song looked at the flowers as she put them beside her. "Such beautiful flowers should not be tainted by the soil of the ground," Po said sitting beside her, picking up the flowers, brushing off the dirt, and giving them back to her. Song smiled as she took the flowers. "So why are you out here?"

"I got the bouquet," Song said flatly.

"That's wonderful, you should be happy. That's good luck that means you'll be married soon," Po replied. Song frowned.

"Oh what's the use?!" She exclaimed as she threw the flowers aside. "I'll never have the happiness that Tai-lung and Tigress have."

"Of course you will. I mean with your beauty." Po replied surprised at her.

"Thanks Po, but that won't help. I've been dumped, betrayed and ignored so many times. That's why I really joined the ladies of the shade, because I was fed up with men and their lies. But then I realized that ladies lie just as well."

"But what about me?"

"You're different Po. You have a golden heart. I just wish I could have met you sooner."

"Why's that?" Po asked.

"Because if I had met you, I wouldn't have been betrayed. I mean, I know that we aren't a couple but you just being my friend really helps me a lot," Song confessed blushing a little. Po quietly took Song's hands in his paws. Song blushed at the gesture. "Po what are you doing?" She asked.

"Song, we care about each other as friends, right?" She nodded "Well, I'm starting to care about you more than a friend." Song gasped. "I know it's sudden and that you probably wouldn't-" that's all Po got to say before Song kissed Po on the lips. Po was caught by surprise when she did that, but quickly returned the kiss. After they parted, Song said.

"I love you, too. I always did. And all this time i was trying to get you to notice me." This made Po feel bad.

"I'm sorry Song, for being clueless, but I thought that you would never love me for who I really am and would only like me for my title," Po confessed. This touched Song.

"Oh Po, I thought you were cute and handsome the first time I saw you, and the more I hung around you, the more I started to love you. I don't care if you are the Dragon Warrior or not. You're still my favorite Panda," she said burying her head into his cuddly top belly.

"Thanks, Song. And I promise to treat you better than those other guys," Po reassured.

"I have no doubts about that," Song said kissing Po's sweet lips again. They sat there in each other's embrace as the party inside went on.

* * *

About two days after the wedding, Po, Song, and everyone else was in the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone except Tigress and Tai-Lung. Since they got married, Shifu decided that it would be better for them to have a separate house for them on the mountain. Preferably, somewhere where they could have room for a family. Just then, Tigress came in unusually happy. "Good morning everyone. Isn't it a great day?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Tigress?" Monkey asked. Tigress growled at him. "Ah, there she is."

"So where's the hubby?" asked Song.

"He should be coming," Tigress said wondering where Tai-Lung was. Then they heard a groan. There they saw Tai-Lung crawling on the ground with his hand on his back. Lion and Po burst out in laughter when they saw Tai-Lung.

"So let me ask you this, which hurts more? Your back or your pelvis?" Po laughed.

"Shut up," Tai-Lung remarked making it to his seat.

"Yeah, he's right. Considering the positions he was in, everything must be hurting," Lion added. Now everyone was laughing.

"Shut up!" Tai-Lung growled annoyed though still laughing a bit.

"But no seriously. You had fun?" Lion asked.

"Of course! Why is that even a question?" Tai-Lung said causing everyone to laugh again. Shifu eventually calmed down the laughing spree.

"Alright, alright. Let's leave Tigress's and Tai-Lung's love life alone," He said still chuckling a little.

"Thank you, Master Shifu. And Lion how would you know what positions Tai-Lung was in?" Tigress asked with a smirk hiding her curiosity to know.

"One: because I have lived with tigers. Two: I am married to a tiger. And let me tell you this Tai-Lung, the pain gets worse but the pleasure gets better," Lion replied causing everyone to laugh again. But this made Tai-Lung genuinely curious.

"I didn't know you were married. Why didn't you bring your wife here?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Because I never got the time to ask. Plus, she didn't really press for it," Lion explained, "Anyways, if anyone needs me, I'll be looking to hire a doctor for Tai-Lung." Everyone snickered as Lion left the room.

"Alright, comedy hour is over. Time for us to train. Be in there in an hour," Shifu went out. Song and Po silently snuck out the kitchen too and went to the Heavenly Peach Tree.

"So, why are we keeping our relationship a secret from the others?" Song asked as they got up the hill.

"Because I don't want to hear the shouts of 'I told you so, I told you so!' from Monkey too soon," Po said. "Besides, I want to give it two years before I announce a wedding."

"Two years! That's too long! Wait, did you say wedding?" Song asked. Po's eyes went wide after he realized what he just said.

"Ummm. If you would accept my offer," Po replied cautiously. Song tackled Po to the ground kissing him passionately. She smiled and said.

"Of course I will." She then continued to kiss him.

**To be continued**

* * *

**For the sake of my older brother who has threatened to break my computer, please would someone make an M rated story out of this. Oh and he would like it to be a "lemon"? I have no idea what that means but if I know my brother, its going to be weird. Thank you. My scared computer thanks you. **


	20. Happily Ever After

Happy Ever After

* * *

"I don't know about this Po," Song said nervously.

"It'll be alright. Besides, you wanted to do this," Po reminded.

"Yes, but I didn't think the time would come so soon," Song replied. Po smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll do it together," Po said as the two went inside the kitchen where everyone was eating dinner. "Everyone, Song and I have been in a relationship and we're getting married." It was silent for one second.

"HA! Told you! Pay up," Tigress said to Tai-Lung with her hand stretched out.

"You placed bets on us?" Song asked.

"Yeah, I thought that since you guys seemed dedicated to being nothing closer than friends, that you guys would remain friends. I was wrong. How long have you guys been in this relationship?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Two years," Po replied. "Sorry for keeping it a secret. We thought you would make fun of us."

"Of course we would, but that shouldn't make you ashamed of your love. We're happy for you," Viper chimed.

"So, I'm doing the wedding?" Lion asked.

"Yep," Song and Po said. Lion smiled. Tai-Lung stood up, patted his brother on the back, and said.

"Congratulations, my brother. Nice to see that you've found happiness." Then he felt something pull at his pants leg. He looked down and smiled as he picked up a little child.

"Well, what are you doing here, Junior," Tai-lung said to his two year old son. Tai-Lung Junior was the same like her mother, but had Tai-Lung's eyes. The little one laughed madly. Po smiled but said.

"I still am weary about that name. I don't know why," Po replied.

"Come on, I like it. Plus, to me it has meaning. It reminds me that there is a future and light at the end of the tunnel," Tai-Lung said. Junior grabbed for Po, and Po gently took Junior into his arms and cradled him.

"Well, our family is about to get even bigger," Po said

"Oh, Po. I do have to tell you that Song's stay here wasn't coincidental. I actually asked the High Ones to give you a gift for all your hard work in rehabilitating and redeeming me. And we chose to give you a girlfriend," Tai-Lung said completely unsure of how Po was going to act. After a while, Po said.

"Really? I would have been good with a lifetime supply of food."

"Told you," Lion put in making everyone laugh.

"But thank you brother. I couldn't have this happiness without you," Po said smiling at his long-lost brother.

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after," Zelon said sarcastically.

"And you said he wasn't redeemable," Oogway reminded the lion.

"Me? I don't recall ever saying that," Zelon denied.

"Well, the point is that Po has gotten his gift for doing Tai-Lung and everyone a favor. And I do say that he seems very happy," Chung said looking down on the family.

"I think this is one story that we can conclude. *sigh* Such a great tale don't you think. The tale of brothers," Oogway said thoughtfully.

"Well, I think we're done here. You guys want to get a bite to eat?" Zelon offered.

"Sure," Oogway replied.

"Okay," Chung agreed. With that the High Ones exited the room.

THE END

* * *

**Well, my job is done here. Watch out for my next story this summer, _The Alternate Story._ It's going to be great. **


End file.
